Seven Devils All Around You
by The Pedantic Lady Pendragon
Summary: Sam and Sidney are back, living in seclusion away from everyone. But when the murders pick up once more the girls must confront their fears and try to end Ghostface once and for all. Third in the Sid and Sam Series. Finally Complete.
1. Holy Water Can't Help You Now

**Okay so here is the third story. I wasn't going to do it but i've had an overwhelming response to the others so here we go my friends. Again same premise as the others. Follows Scream 3's plotline but tweaked ever so slightly. Hope you all enjoy and feedback would be much appreciated.**

* * *

><p>The sun was high in the sky and the heat was blistering. Sidney strolled up the path to their mountain home taking in the hot weather. She pushed open the large metal gate and quickly shut it after her locking it tight. "Come on, Cherokee" She said as she urged for the large golden retriever to follow her which it did.<p>

She walked into the house and closed the door behind her and the first thing she did was enter a security code. She pulled over the dead bolt and let her hands lean against the door. She was sick of all this. Sick of all the hiding away. Sick of the locked doors but she knew that it was a necessity.

"Sam" she called as she looked around their spacious house. The girl appeared from the bathroom roughly towel drying her hair.

"You weren't out long!" she said as she sat down on the edge of the settee rubbing her wet hair firmly.

"Am I ever?" Sidney said back as she wiped her sweating head with a towel which was hanging on the radiator. "It's so warm out honestly I swear there's a heat wave or something!" she said as she took a mouthful from her bottle of water.

"Tell me about it I was going to go and sunbathe but then I saw the news and it kind of put me off!" Sam said rather bleakly as her eyes flicked to the small television set on the other side of the room. Sidney just looked at her silently asking what was on it. Sam threw the remote over the room and Sidney caught it easily. "Turn it on!".

Sidney did as she was told and as soon as the television flicked on to life her eyes widened as she saw a familiar face on the screen with bold headline running across his face. **COTTON WEARY AND GIRLFRIEND FOUND DEAD AT HOME**. The remote slipped from her hand and hit the soft carpet.

Sidney's breath hitched as she listened as the reporter explained the mysterious circumstances. She didn't pick up on everything he said but there was a few statements that her ears automatically tuned into. The two had been stabbed to death. There had been a series of suspicious incoming phonecalls on his phone prior to his death.

"Oh god please don't tell me this is happening again!" she said her eyes glued to the screen. Everything around her was a blur and sounds were muffled as the blood pounded furiously through her skull.

"Sid!" Sam said but the girl seemed to be lost in another world. She got up slowly and grabbed the remote off of the floor and switched the television off. Sidney blinked several times as she zoned back in and turned back to look at Sam. "What's going on in that head of yours hey?" Sam said sympathetically.

"What's going on is that I really think that this has something to do with us!" Sidney said honestly her voice hitching a bit. Sam just shook her head and ran a hand through her wet hair nervously.

"Sid come on! There are a lot of people who hate Cotton!" Sam said realistically as she began to pace around the room trying to find a way to ease the girls worry.

"They were butchered Sam! Phonecalls before he died! Sound familiar!" Sidney said waving her hands in the air as she stood up her frustration getting the better of her. _It just couldn't happen again! It couldn't!_ she screamed inwardly.

"Sidney it was someone trying to scare him! To get him weak! You're reading far too much into this! I thought we were over all this shit?" Sam said scathingly her own anger consuming her. She was just worried. She just didn't want to believe it.

"How could we ever get over all that shit Sam huh? That is blatantly because of us! Sending us a message. Everyone knows we went into hiding!" Sidney yelled back her voice raising. _Why couldn't she see? Why wouldn't she see?._

"Well the reason we can't get over this shit is because you won't let it go! We have to move on it's as simple as that so quit living in the past huh?" Sam spat back throwing her towel to one side as she stormed to the other side of the room. She picked up the bottle of whiskey from the cupboard and poured a glass of it knocking it back quickly the hot liquid burning her throat.

"Oh here we go! Sidney can't get over it! Look at yourself you haven't got over it either! Everytime we mention it the first thing you do is pick up a drink! At least I admit I can't get over it all! And me clinging to the past! Jesus you are so latched onto it you just can't see it! Tom for example!" Sidney growled back the words spilling from her mouth.

Sam's body tensed up completely at the words and her hands curled even tighter around the glass. "Shut up!" she said angrily her face flushing red as she kept her back to Sidney.

"Oh no you said you're not stuck in the past but you think I am! You need to admit it to yourself! I have! You try to act like everything ihunky dory but it fucking isn't! So I think it's you who needs to get a grip on yourself!" Sidney yelled back and Sam spun quickly and launched the glass at the nearest wall. Sidney jumped as the glass shattered all over the floor. "Touched a nerve have I!" Sidney continued her own aggression becoming too much. All she wanted to do was to make her see that it's okay to still be hurting.

"Screw you!" Sam spat as she grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

"Oh here we go! I know where you're going! Down to the bar as usual! Well you go do that! Drink yourself silly cause Tom's really gonna be proud of you then!" she said and the words left her mouth before she could stop them. She instantly felt sick. She swore she would never use him to hurt her and now she was.

Sam just froze the door half opened. She couldn't look at Sid. The words had stung and she felt as if she had been slapped by the girl. "Oh god Sam I didn't mean that!" she said taking a step forward her voice filled with sincerity. She felt awful inside.

"Just don't Sid!" Sam said stepping out the door hands up warning the girl to stay away. "Just…" she said not being able to find the words and with that she slammed the door behind her. Sidney could hear the roar of her car pulling away outside and she fell onto the settee instantly drained by the confrontation. They hadn't argued like that for a long time.

"Why did I say that!" she said to herself rubbing her now pounding head slowly. The guilt was unbelievable. How the conversation and turned so far off topic was shocking.

0o0o0o0o0o

After around ten minutes of sitting around wallowing she stood up and quickly set the alarm locking the door but not putting the dead bolt on as she knew that Sam would be falling through the door in the early hours of the morning.

Sighing she made her way over to her makeshift desk and sat down and quickly put on her headset. She typed a few numbers in and a voice came on the other end of the line.

"California Women's Crisis Counseling" came the woman's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey, it's Laura from Monterey reporting for work, can you patch me in?" she said as she swung slightly on her chair. She really didn't want to work after the day she'd had but she just needed something to take her mind off it all.

"Sure, thanks Laura" the woman replied back as she dialled in Sidney's reference.

"Thank you" she said and all of a sudden her first call was coming through. "California Women's Crisis Counseling. How can I help you?" Sidney said softly awaiting for the more than likely sobbing woman on the other end of the phone.

"Hi. Do I have to say my name?" the girl said meekly feeling very awkward. _She sounds young_ Sidney thought to herself before giving her answer.

"No, you don't have to say anything you don't want to say. How can I help?" Sidney said kindly feeling sorry for the girl already.

"Well, I'm 18 years old. I have a boyfriend and sometimes... he hits me" the girl said anxiously and Sidney sighed. How many times she heard those a day was unbelievable. And her thoughts were right. She was young. Only a few years younger than herself.

"It's ok, you can talk to me" Sidney cooed as she leaned back in the chair listening to whatever the girl had to say. _If only there was a line for me to call_ she thought inwardly as she began to listen to the girls heart wrenching confessions.

0o0o0o0o0o

"So in closing, as the future journalists of America, there is one thing that you need to remember. Being the best means being willing to do what the others would not. Break the rules, stop at nothing, be willing to have the world hate you because that is the only way that you'll get the story, the facts, and the fame. Thank you." Gale finished her speech and a loud applause reached her.

As it died down one student stepped forward. "Excuse me, excuse me" he said and she looked at him.

"Yes?."

"So you're saying that we should be ready to go out and cut each other's throats because that's what you did?" the student said rather sceptically. He had never really liked her methods of getting stories and didn't fancy having to do the same thing just to get a scoop.

"Metaphorically, yes." Gale said back simply not ashamed of what she had to do to get everything.

"So tell me Miss Weathers, was it worth it?" the student pried and Gale was slowly starting to get pissed off with his persistency. _I wonder if I was that annoying_ she thought inwardly and was about to respond when the moderator of the seminar stepped forward.

"I'm so sorry, but we're out of time. Gale Weathers, anchorwoman for "Total Entertainment". Thank you very much" she said looking at Gale as another round of applause echoed around the room. She stepped over to Gale and whispered in her ear. "There's a young man outside who wants to see you. He says he's with the police" she said to her and Gale's eyes widened slightly.

"The police?" Gale said and the woman just shrugged and with that Gale left the room and out into the hallway where a handsome young man was waiting for her.

"Detective Mark Kincaid, L.A.P.D." he said showing her his badge and she put her hands on her hips just waiting to see what he had to say.

"Hello" Gale said simply just wanting him to get to the point.

"That's quite an impressive resume" he said as he ran though the list of her careers in his head with a small smirk on his lips.

"Thank you. I assume you're not here for an autograph" she said back starting to get edgy. _Just get on with it already_ she spoke inwardly.

"I'm here because Cotton Weary's been murdered" he said and her jaw literally fell to the floor in shock. Cotton Weary. Cotton Cotton. Dead.

"Someone killed Cotton?" she managed to get out breathlessly. _How is it only now I'm hearing about this?_ She shouted inwardly once more as her eyes widened.

"And his girlfriend. Someone who left something he wanted us to see. I'll show you this because you're the Woodsboro authority, because you knew him. But I promise you, if you share this with the world, it's you I'll be arresting" Kincaid said sternly as he rummaged in his pocket.

"I swear on my Pulitzer prize, which I plan to win one day Detective." Gale said excitement lighting in her eyes. She wanted to know everything right here right now!.

Kincaid handed her a picture. "This was left on Cotton Weary's body. Do you have any idea who the girl might be?" he asked inquisitively and her jaw fell even further down.

"Oh my god. This is Maureen Prescott. This is Sidney Prescott's mother" she said her voice going high pitched as she looked at the young woman on the page. **Oh My God** she screamed inwardly as she studied the picture once again.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Hollywood is reeling today from news of the murder of Controversial talk show host, Cotton Weary. Weary had only recently finished shooting a cameo as himself in the film **"Stab 3: Return to Woodsboro",** the third and final part in the famous horror series based on the Woodsboro and Windsor College Murders" the reporter said and images popped up on the screen of Sid, Sam, Dewey and Gale. "Before his rise to television fame, Cotton had been imprisoned and was later exonerated for the murder of Maureen Prescott his former Lover" the reporter continued but with that Sid quickly turned the tv off.

_What the hell is going on!_ She whispered to herself as she leaned her head back on her chair and looked at the time. It was 12am and still no sign of Sam. She was trying to stay awake and wait until the girl came home but she found her eyes closing on their own accord and Sidney fell into a very restless sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o

**So first chapter of story three you guys! I really hope you are enjoying them because I'm enjoying writing them. Review if you liked guys!.**


	2. A Thousand Armies Couldn't Keep Me Out

**Thanks for the reviews all, glad there's interest garnering already. So here's chapter two all! Thanks again!**

0o0o0o0o0o

The loud roar of an engine hit Sidney's ears and she opened her eyes and sat up heart pounding. Looking at the clock she noticed that it was 3:30am. Finally gathering her thoughts she realised that it must be Sam finally coming home.

She stretched her hands above her head and listened as a key turned in the lock and several beeps were heard as Sam tried but failed to enter the code. Finally though she did and opened the door and staggered in nearly falling headfirst. She adjusted her eyes to the darkness and looked around and could see Sidney sat there staring at her. Sam just ignored her and slammed the door not bothering to lock it.

She banged into nearly everything on her way across the house as well as seeing three of everything right now. "Don't tell me you drove home in your state?" Sidney said as she watched the girl manoeuvre into every single object around.

"So what if I did?" Sam slurred as she turned to look at Sidney. "Like you care!" she spat grabbing onto the back of the sofa as she steadied her wobbly legs.

"You know I care! That isn't fair!" Sidney said standing up and looking at the girl. _How could she think that?._

"Do you really Sid! Because it certainly doesn't seem like it to me!" she said with a wry laugh as she shrugged off her jacket and dropped it on the floor.

"Sam just hear me out and don't jump down my throat! I was trying to make you see that it's okay to not be okay! You walk around acting like it hasn't affected you when it clearly has! And that isn't healthy for your sanity!" Sidney said her voice soft as she spoke and she slowly made her way over to her drunken friend.

"Well thank you for that Dr Phil but I'm managing just fine!" she said her voice stuttering but her Welsh accent filtering through strongly. As long as she had been in America the accent still hadn't abandoned her.

"No you're not!" Sid said strongly as she stopped right in front of the girl. "All you do is go out and drink yourself stupid and we both know why!" she said sternly and Sam didn't respond. She just looked at Sidney dead in the face expression unreadable. "I let you in all the time but whenever I try to help you, you just clam up! And that just makes you a hypocrite with your advice to me!" Sidney said putting her hands on her friends arms steadying her swaying frame.

Sam just looked at the floor and all of a sudden she could feel hot tears sting at the back of her eyes. She tried to blink them away but that only made them run down her cheek. She couldn't look at Sidney because she knew she was right.

"Just talk to me Sam okay! You don't need to be strong all the time with the weight of the world on your shoulders you hear me!" she said and Sam nodded finally looking up at her. Sidney could see the shiny tear tracks on her face and quickly wiped them away before her friend would poke herself in the face attempting to. "I'm not sorry for earlier. Cause most of what I said was true but I am sorry for dragging Tom into it and saying that he would be disappointed in you!" she said as she squeezed the girl a little tighter. "Because he wouldn't! He must be so proud of you! After all you've done for me throughout all of this! The countless times you've managed to save my life!" she said rubbing up and down to try and comfort the girl.

Sam just nodded biting her lip at Sidney's words. _Was he really?._ She couldn't help but ask herself that every single day. "Come on I think we need to get you to bed so you can sleep this off!" Sidney chuckled as she threw one of Sam's over her shoulder and walked her to the bedroom. She was basically carrying the girl as she was in no state to do it herself.

She dropped the girl onto the bed and pulled her shoes off and quickly pulled the blanket up over her. "Now sleep!" Sidney ordered as she headed back towards the door but stopped when she heard Sam's deep drunken voice.

"Sid….. thank you!" she said and with that she fell asleep almost instantly a light snore emitting from her. Sidney just smiled at the sleeping girl before pulling the door shut and walking into her own room. _Any time Sam, least I can do_ she said inwardly as she crawled into her warm bed.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Jesus. De ja voodoo" Gale said as she entered onto the Stab 3 set. It was identical to Sidney's home. Every single detail from the flowers out front to the décor through the windows. She pulled out her camera and panned it around taking the scene in.

"Gale Weathers! Oh my God" shouted Jennifer Jolie as she hurried over to the real Gale Weathers. Gale just looked at her and then realised that she was wearing the exact same outfit Gale was first time around.

"Shit" she grumbled not really wanting to interact with the woman.

"Listen, I know we've never met, and I don't mind you never returning my calls, but I have to tell you that after two films I feel like I am in your mind" she said excitedly her hands waving all over the place.

"Well, that would explain my constant headaches" Gale said back a false smile on her face.

"You know I'm sorry that things didn't work out on '60 Minutes II', but 'Total Entertainment' that's a pretty good fall back" Jennifer shrugged and Gale couldn't decipher if the woman was being bitchy or not.

"Thank you. I'm sorry that things didn't work out with Brad Pitt, but being single, that's a pretty good fall back" Gale said deciding that playing the bitchy card may help to get rid of the woman but it didn't.

"Gives me more time for my work" Jennifer said not looking too fussed really. "After all, Gale Weathers, you're such a complex character" Jennifer said sniping at the woman.

"And to be played by an actress with such depth and range" Gale said sarcastically rolling her eyes. _Please just go away_ she shouted inwardly not wanting to speak to the woman.

"Jennifer, Nick said you wanted to use- Gale" Dewey said as he stopped next to Jennifer and looked at Gale eyes wide. He hadn't expected to see her here.

"Dewey!" both said at the same time. Gale surprisingly seemed happy to see him but his face darkened. He obviously didn't want to see her.

"Well, surprise, surprise, someone dies and Gale comes running" he mocked glaring at the reporter before him.

"Gale, I think you'll really appreciate my character work in this one, someone's helped me understand the real you" Jennifer said as she linked her arms with Dewey as if sticking the knife in. Gale looked at the two of them and her eyes widened again.

"I thought you were supposed to be in Woodsboro!" Gale said ignoring the woman's smarmy comment and turning to the man.

"Well, I'm surprised you thought about me at all. Listen I gotta get back to work. I really don't have time for this" Dewey said as he turned to walk away.

"Wait a minute. You work here?" Gale said with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. The movie needed a technical advisor. Somebody who went through the real experience, knew the real people" Dewey said cockily looking at the woman with a sense of arrogance. Dewey had never been arrogant.

"Dewey let me talk to you for one sec?" she said motioning for him to follow her which he reluctantly did. "Cotton's killer left a picture" she said her voice low as she looked at him.

"Of Sid's mom? The detectives told me" he said simply putting his hands on his hips.

"Well does Sidney know about it?" Gale questioned wanting to get as many answers as she could.

"Listen, the girls don't need you and your camera in their lives" Dewey said sternly wanting her to leave the two of them alone. It wasn't fair.

"Do you see a camera?" she said and he just pointed at her purse on her arm. There was an area that you could put a camera in and it would record through a small hole. "Right, you bought me this purse, didn't you?" she said embarrassed by it but she shrugged off that emotion quickly.

"Yeah" he said smugly.

"Look, it's a habit, I walk out of the house and turn it on, it's like perfume" she defended herself but stopped when she saw a man walking over to her.

"What the hell is this? Gale Weathers?" he said angrily as hi and his entourage turned to look at them.

"Could I be more popular?" Gale spoke looking at him wondering what he wanted.

"No press, no press on set. Get that woman out of here" he ordered.

"Yes Mr., Milton" said a guard and he walked over to her and grabbed her arm escorting her off the premises.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! Where's Detective Kincaid? I am working with Kincaid, Dewey!" Gale said trying to pull away from the guard but he was far too strong.

"Rules are rules, Gale. But really, it was great seeing you?" Dewey said smiling and waving at the woman.

0o0o0o0o0o

Sidney was sitting at the counter organizing her groceries. She could hear shuffling coming from Sam's room and ever so slowly the girl entered the kitchen and went straight for the coffee machine.

"Morning sunshine!" Sidney chirped as she watched the girl take a big gulp of coffee and pop two aspirin her mouth.

"Morning" she groaned back sitting opposite Sidney and rubbing her head. "God I was ruined last night! How much did I bloody drink?" she groaned dropping her head onto her arms.

"I don't know!" Sidney laughed. "But I don't know if you remember but you drove yourself home in that state!" she said her face stoic as if scolding the girl for it.

"Oh god!" she groaned. "I hope there's no kind of warrant out for my arrest or something for drink driving!" she grumbled taking another mouthful of coffee.

"I hope not either!" Sidney said not being able to keep the smile off her face. "That is the last time you are drinking for a while girl! Can't leave you on your own for a minute can we!" she chuckled and Sam just leaned over and slapped her.

"Urghhh I feel like ass!" she practically cried and Sidney just chortled loudly at her once again. "Seriously I've never had this bad a hangover in my life!" she added looking up at her friend. She got up and walked over to the mirror next to Sidney and looked at it. "Ewww!" she grumbled as she neared it. She was still in the clothes from the night before and her hair was all over the shop and she had make up streaks down her face. "I look like something from the evil dead!" she groaned as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I can tell! And you need a shower, seriously Sam you smell like a walking mini bar!" she said and at that Sam instantly walked over to the bathroom.

"Before I go in the shower I need to go to the toilet! I think I'm gonna chuck!" she said putting her hand over her mouth and sprinting to the toilet throwing up violently. Sidney could hear the girl retching loudly and looking down at her breakfast she pushed it away. "Thanks Sam!" she said as she tipped it in the bin not being able to look at it properly with her friend vomiting violently in the background.

Finally the retching stopped and she heard the shower go on and sighed in relief. At that the door knocked and through the glass she could see her dad standing there smiling. She ran over and unlocked it throwing her hands around him tightly.

"You alright kiddo?" he asked hugging her back just as hard as he stepped into the house and sat himself down in Sam's vacated seat.

"Yeah I'm good Dad, just a little worried that's all! You heard about Cotton! I've just got a real bad feeling about it all!" she said honestly looking at him. "I genuinely feel like it's happening again" she shrugged and he just sighed loudly.

"Cotton had a lot of enemies, Sid. The police aren't saying it's related to us" Neil said trying to reassure his daughter.

"Do you ever think about her?" she said suddenly catching her father off guard with her words.

"Your mom?" he questioned wondering what she was getting at.

"None of this would've happened if she hadn't... if she hadn't... Why'd she have so many secrets, Dad?" Sidney said looking at him. She had never understood why she was like she was. What made her hide so many different things. Look at what had happened because of it.

Her father tried dodging out of the question. "Listen, maybe it's time you came home. I'm worried about you, the both of you! Out here by yourself, you never see anyone, the only people you talk to don't even know your real name. It's like you don't exist" he said resting both his hands on the counter and looking at her. His eyes flicked to the bathroom where he could hear the shower slowly turning off.

"That's the idea... Psychos can't kill what they can't find" Sidney said back simply. As much as she loved her dad she just couldn't go back there. Not yet.

0o0o0o0o0o

Sidney was sleeping on the couch but suddenly she shot up and blinked away the tiredness. She thought she could see something outside and before she knew what she was doing she walked over to the window and could see a woman walking through her yard. _What the?_ She thought inwardly as she watched the familiar woman come closer and closer.

"Sid... come here... Mother needs to talk to you... Everything you touch, Sid, dies. You're poison.. you're just like me... you're just like me... What have they done to me? They'll do it to you... they'll do it to you..." her mother kept repeating over and over again as she pressed herself against the window leaving bloody track marks and then dropped below the window sill. Sidney peered forward trying to get a better look.

"Mom?" she said trying to see her mother closer but as she leaned forward Ghostface popped up and smashed through the window. Sidney jumped backwards in fright and fell straight over the settee hitting the floor with a thud. Just as ghostface jumped over the settee and brought the knife down on her chest.

Sidney awoke with a start as she shot bolt upright breathing heavily. Sam was by her side in an instant. "You alright chick!" she asked softly rubbing comforting circles on her back.

"Yeah just a bad dream!" she said her eyes darting to the un damaged window and breathing a sigh of relief. "I saw my mom Sam!" she said her voice breaking and Sam just chucked an arm around her shoulder. "And then she turned into Ghostface!" she added on her heart still thumping loudly.

"It was just a dream Sid okay! What did I say you're letting all this mess get to you far too much!" Sam said and Sidney nodded.

"You're right! I just gotta stop thinking about it but that's so hard to do!" she mumbled sadly and Sam just squeezed her a little tighter.

0o0o0o0o0o

**So another chapter down hope you like guys. Drop a review if so!.**


	3. Don't Want Your MoneyDon't Want A Crowd

"Look, I want to get something straight. I only got into this cause the police asked me" Gale said as she sat opposite him in a small booth in a café. An awkward silence came between them as the things that they said and never said lingered in the air. Gale was trying to keep as professional as possible but she found herself slipping and moments from their time together resurfaced.

"Why would the police come to you?" Dewey said looking at her his eyes narrowed. His voice was void of emotion and his mask was held up tightly. There was no way that he could forgive her for what she did - how much she had hurt him.

Gale scoffed at his bluntness and leaned forward a little more. "I did write the definitive book on the Woodsboro murders" Gale said as she drummed her hand on the table wanting to know what he did.

"And I'm sure you just can't wait to write another one!" Dewey growled bitterly as he remembered the first book. How much it had hurt every single one of them. How she had betrayed their trust and allowed the ruthless journalist side of her to take complete control.

"What about you?" Gale said getting off topic and deciding to talk about something else. She was surprised how much her mind pondered over the murders.

"What about me?" he asked one eyebrow raised as he looked at the short haired woman.

"You said you'd never leave Woodsboro, _'The only place that's real!_' But now you're here. Not with me. Dewey, I took care of you. I waited until you were well. I couldn't stay there, I mean, it's like dog years, one year in Woodsboro is like seven everywhere else" Gale said honestly knowing that she needed to lay her cards down early.

"So it's off to Paris for a week? New York for a month? L.A Forever?" he said back the hint of bitterness lacing his voice. He still cared for her - still loved her with all of his heart but she was just impossible to tame.

"It was fucking '60 Minutes II'! I couldn't say no! I could've been the next Diane Sawyer!" Gale said back rather angrily her voice raising to a higher pitch. She really didn't like where he was going with this, it was her career, her life and he resented her for it.

"What's wrong with just being Gale Weathers? I liked her!" Dewey said to her rubbing his hands together nervously the man's voice a little softer than it had been.

"It didn't work Dewey. We tried, we're different".

"You used to say that was our strength!" He bit back almost instantly voice filled with emotion.

The waitress appeared beside them and put down their coffee's before strolling off abruptly. "Dewey, you're not just here because of that second rate ,K-Mart, straight-to-video version of me, are you?" she said leaning forward on her elbows and studying his face. For some reason that Jennifer was really grating on her. The way she was - the way she acted.

"Brace yourself, Gale, all of this is actually not about you" he said with a dramatic eye roll.

"All of what Dewey? You do know something, don't you?" she said eyes widening and she was about to start rummaging in her bag for her camera but he put his own hands over her wrists stopping her from getting the desired ibject.

"Off the record!" he said firmly and she growled before reluctantly giving in. "Two months ago, the Woodsboro police got a call from a woman who said she was with 'Stab 3'. She wanted to see the file on Sid, for research!" Dewey began rolling the cup of coffee between his palms. "The boys said no. She wouldn't give her name. A month later, the station gets broken into, the file room ransacked!" he said and Gale's eyes widened.

"Are you telling me someone stole Sid's file?" she asked curiously and Dewey shook his head.

"Nearly but I already removed it. I think someone on the film was trying to find Sid and Same!" Dewey said half heartedly his worry for the girls increasing. He hand't heard from them in a while, he didn't even know where they were right now and only heard from them through Neil who was keeping him subtly informed.

"I'm sorry, this is too good!" Gale practically exploded and she rummaged for her phone to tape what had been said once more.

"I said off the record!". "Right!" Gale conceded putting her bag back down and huffing loudly. Suddenly the shrill ring of Dewey's beeper echoed around the room and looked down at it.

"It's Jennifer. She needs me." He said jumping to his feet and draining the dregs of his coffee.

"Jennifer?" Gale said trying to conceal the jealousy in her voice but she failed massively.

"Gotta run!" he said hurrying out of the café but Gale was right on his tail almost immediately.

"Wait, Dewey, where are you going?" she called after him her legs struggling to catch him.

"I'm on duty!".

0o0o0o0o0o

Sidney was sat on the couch stretched out her eyes vaguely focusing on the television which was on low in the background. Her mind was still whirring after the horrifying dream she had the night before. No matter how many times she tried to think of something else she just couldn't do it and her mother's bloody form popped into her vision once again.

Sam was stood leaning against the door frame watching as her friend continued to fidget on the settee. She could see how restless she was and wished that there was something she could do to help, but she knew there wasn't. Sid would have to battle these demons in her mind alone and all she could do was support her through it.

"You're hovering, it's annoying me!" came Sidney's voice from the settee as she sat up slightly to look at her blonde headed friend. Sidney always laughed at how many times the girl had dyed her hair. At first it was dark, nearly black. Then she dyed it to a bright red and now she had decided to go blonde and Sidney was the first to admit it made the girl look absolutely stunning.

"I'm not hovering, merely observing!" Sam shrugged back walking further into the room and she perched herself on the edge of the sofa.

"Well stop observing, it's making me uncomfortable!" she laughed lightly at her and Sam slapped her legs playfully as a warning. "Was there any need for that act of violence!" Sidney said kicking the girl back gently.

"Hypocrite!" she said at the girls action and a light laugh escaped her lips. "So have you managed to get any sleep!" she asked softly and Sidney just shook her head in response before slumping back down onto the pillow.

"I just can't help it, no matter what I do that image is still there!" Sid spoke rubbing her weary eyes. Sam sent her a small reassuring smile, the one she knew that would work if only for a few minutes.

"I'm not gonna lie to you Sid, it doesn't get easier!" Sam said keeping her voice light and calm. Sidney looked at her in confusion as to what she meant. "Losing people you love!" she added and Sidney's eyes widened at her forgetfulness. "I still see that scene from my home at night, still see all that blood! Still see the moment that I lost him!" she said gulping at the last bit. "It's been nearly five years since my family were murdered and still those moments haunt me!" she said truthfully and Sidney sat upright her eyes glazed. "But it does get better! You've got to replace those images with happier times with the people you've lost!" she said blinking back her own tears.

Sid nodded and wrapped her arms around the girls waist letting her head rest in her lap. "I'm sorry, I've been so wrapped up in my own bubble that I forgot that you've gone through something even worse than this!" Sidney apologized but Sam just patted her head.

"I haven't gone through something worse, just different!" she said back not wanting the girl to feel guilty about saying something. "I miss them all so much though, it's weird because my little brother would be ten now, going into double figures and little Amelia would be eight! They didn't even have a chance to live their lives and I knew they would be capable of some amazing things when they grew up!" she added and Sidney squeezed a little bit more to show she was listening. "But don't bottle it up and think that you're alone, I've made that mistake far too many times and trust me it doesn't help!" she said back and Sidney nodded her head the girls words helping to make her see some sense.

"Does anything?" Sidney asked glad that she was finally talking to someone else about their problems and not just her own.

"The drinking does, only for a few hours but it just lets me forget every thing and everyone! Their faces aren't as clear anymore, just a blur and a haze! It's not the way to do it though, hell I wished I didn't do it but I guess that's my defence mechanism!" she answered her honestly. She knew she drank heavily, she was the first to admit that but it helped, the only thing that worked but she knew it wouldn't be long before that stopped working and their faces would only become clearer in her drunken stupor.

"What do you think mine is?" Sidney questioned turning her head to look at her friend.

"Let me think, being an annoying sarcastic pain in the ass maybe!" she said with a wink and the atmosphere lightened up almost instantly. Sidney just shook her head at her friend and scoffed.

"Says you!" Sidney groaned back and a harsh chuckle escaped their lips. "Do you honestly believe that this is just gonna blow over, that there really is nothing to do with us?" Sidney asked the blonde.

Sam just shrugged her shoulders wishing she could answer her. "I can't answer that Sid, but I honestly hope not!" she answered and the two just said a knowing look. Hope.

0o0o0o0o0o

A large burly man stood alongside Dewey, Gale and Jennifer. "There's been a second murder!" he said to them whilst adjusting his shades not seeming worried in the slightest.

"Who?" Dewey said shocked at the mans words. So the murders were definitely connected then - there was no doubt about it anymore.

"Sarah Darling" Jennifer said as she took a long shaky drag of the cigarette.

"Where?" Gale said leaning forward slightly to make sure she didn't miss a beat. This was writing gold.

"At the studio!" Stone the big bodyguard said to them and Dewey rubbed his brow wearily.

"Where, Nancy Drew wants to know where! Cotton Weary, Sarah Darling, don't you get it?" Jennifer said completely agitated. She was pacing back forth constantly taking quick drags of her cigarette now as her nerves kicked in. She just wanted to get as far away from here as possible. No way was she going to die because of this stupid impossible film.

Dewey's eyes went wide as he realised something. "Someone's killing them in the order they die in the movie!" he said and the other two nodded leaving only Gale looking utterly dumbfounded.

"Dewey, who gets killed third?" Gale asked curiously hoping she could establish a lead on this snippet of information.

"Who gets killed third? You do.!" Jennifer said quickly before throwing down the script at Gale's feet and storming out jumping straight into Stone's waiting arms. Gale flicked through the script and her eyes nearly exploded out of her skull!. "I get killed in 'Stab 3'? I get killed?" her voice filled with utter disbelief.

"Yeah." Dewey said with a shrug before walking off once again not seeming the least bit bothered.

"Dewey, where are you going?" she said hurrying after him once again. _Why are walking away from me all the time? I need your inside help?._

"I have to get something from my trailer!" he barked back annoyed with her constant pestering and following.

"Your- You live here with HER?" Gale said jaw down to the floor at this revelation. He was living with her.

0o0o0o0o0o

Kincaid was sat in one of the chairs outside the studio studying the picture in his hands. His stomach continued to turn over and over as he realised just how serious this was becoming. "Same deal? Found with the body!" he said throwing the photo of Maureen Prescott over to his partner Detective Wallace. "Maureen Prescott again!" he said rubbing his slight stubble.

"This is great. Ten more murders and we can publish a calendar!" Wallace said with an eye roll as he placed the photo in a forensic bag.

Gale strolled on up to them her posture stiff yet filled with confidence. "Detective Kincaid, what do we know? Same Killer?" she said simply arms crossed tightly across her chest.

"Hey, hey, Terminal Entertainment? This is a crime scene, all right?" Wallace said trying to usher her away but Kincaid stopped him from doing so.

"Wallace, Miss Weathers is working with me now!" he said and Wallace scoffed loudly before thrusting his hands deep into his pockets. "Anything turn up on your research yet?" he asked looking at her with pleading eyes.

"No, nothing that'll help with these" she said pointing to the bagged photos.

"What about an increased police presence around Jennifer. She's the next one to get killed in the script?" Dewey said popping up alongside Gale.

"She has a bodyguard. And besides, the producers told us that there are three different versions of the script, something about keeping the ending off the Internet, you should know that, you're the technical advisor right? Three versions, three different characters die next, and we don't' know which one the killer read!".

0o0o0o0o0o

**So another one down guys if you are enjoying don't hesitate to let me know. Thanks again.**


	4. See I've Come To Burn Your Kingdom Down

Sidney was sat at her desk as she went through the endless phonecalls. The day was wearing on and she couldn't wait to clock off and looking at her watch she was relieved to see that this would be her last call of the day. Sam was in the kitchen preparing something to eat for them both.

"California Women's Crisis Counseling, my name is Laura, how can I help you?" Sidney said her voice filled with care.

"Oh Laura, I do have a crisis!" the woman on the other end of the phone responded with light sobs in her sentences.

The voice struck an instant chord with Sid but she shook it off as lack of sleep and food."Ok, well whatever it is, you can tell me." Sidney said her voice oozing kindness which was genuine.

"Oh my God, I've killed someone Laura!" the woman said and Sidney froze a little at the words. For some reason the voice sounded awfully familiar but she couldn't place it. It was familiar, incredibly familiar but distant and vague.

"Are you sure?" Sidney answered not knowing what to do in this situation. She had never had a call like this before.

"Uh-huh I'm sure, I've killed someone I know it! OH my god, I did.!" The woman panicked down the phone and for the first time in a while Sidney felt completely helpless. How this woman thought that _she_ could help her was beyond belief.

"Well, then the people you need to call are the police." She said back her voice firm but softness still slipping through. "No, I need to call you. Just you." She pleaded with Sidney who couldn't exactly concentrate. That voice sounded so familiar but she still couldn't place it and it was really starting to annoy her last nerve.

"I'm sorry your voice" Sid said to her not being able to string a coherent thought.

"Don't you want to know how you can help, Laura?" the woman said and the pleading was gone now only filled with mocking. Sid looked at the phone and her blood ran cold. The person had rung on her landline. And the voice, now she knew who it was. "Are you listening to me, huh?" the woman taunted as Sid's heart thundered in her head and she felt nauseas.

"Who is this?" she choked out and the change in Sidney's voice had drawn Sam out of the kitchen the large knife still in her hand as she enquired with her friend. Sam looked quizzically at her friend and walked further into the room the knife tight in her grasp.

"It's mother Laura. Now be a good girl and turn on the news. Do as mother tells you!" Sidney's so called mother said and Sidney wanted to drop on the spot right there. Sam came over to the phone eyes wide and filled with anger.

"You are not my mother, how did you get this number? Who is this?" Sidney practically yelled down the phone in frustration. _Why now, why was he coming for them again. Why?._

"You know your mother's voice when you hear it, no turn on the news!" she said fiercely and Sam overhearing the words picked up the remote and flicked to the news channels. Both of them were frozen stiff as they watched the scene unfold. **"And with the second cast member murdered, 'Stab 3' has been officially shut down, prompting those involved to hope and pray that these killings may be over."** This was enough for the two girls and Sidney turned it off quickly running a nervous hand through her hair. Sam's hand tightened around the blade as she tried to contain her fury.

"Just one question. Do you think it's over Sidney? Do you?" as the killed revealed his voice and stopped his pretending of being her mother. Her heart was thundering so loudly in her chest she was sure it would break her ribs. Sidney threw the phone down in a mix of fear and anger and she ran to the cupboard and pulled out the gun, running back over to the window and drew back the curtains her eyes scanning everywhere. "Sid!" Sam said walking over to the girl the knife still tight in her hand.

"I told you this was about us! I knew it!" Sidney practically yelled throwing the curtain back down and waving the gun around carelessly. "We need to get out of here! Tonight we're leaving to get Dewey and find out what's going on, we're in jut as much danger up here now as we will be down there, but at least we aren't alone!" Sidney said strongly and Sam just nodded her head her eyes on the gun which was being swung through the air dangerously.

"Okay Sid first stop waving that thing around because you're probably gonna end up shooting me!" Sam said and Sid put the gun down and tucked it into the belt of her jeans. "Okay we'll pack what we need now, have some food and then head off yeah!" she said knowing that it would be pointless arguing with her over this. Sid nodded and hurried off to the bedroom without a second glance leaving Sam alone in the living room wondering what the hell was going on around them.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Look who I found slinking around the yard, the nightly news!" Stone the burly bodyguard said with one hand clamped on Gale's shoulder as he walked her into Jennifer's house.

"I wasn't slinking, I was walking!" she grumbled loudly as she looked between Jennifer and Dewey a look of jealousy on her face.

"You were eavesdropping, the bedroom window!" Stone said a little more strongly and Gale shrugged his hand off.

"Yeah, a bedroom that you seemed awfully at home in." she snapped wondering why they were there in the first place. She tried to hide the jealousy but it was impossible to do.

"All right, let's talk. Come on what's this about Gale?" Dewey huffed as they stalked into the kitchen.

"Did you know they released Roman? Sarah's call didn't come from his cell phone." She said to him. They all knew that the director of the film had been arrested so seeing that he had been released came as a shock. "Where did it come from then?" Dewey said arms crossed over his chest tightly as he tried his hardest to piece together the puzzle.

"A cloned cell phone, it's untraceable!" Gale spoke dejectedly, as much as it didn't seem like it she honestly didn't want anymore people to die, she just wasn't interested in making a profit from other's misfortune anymore.

"Well thanks for the update Gale, why don't you just go back home?" Dewey said wanting to just get rid of her.

"Wait a minute, just wait one second. How old do you think Maureen Prescott is in this picture?" she said curiously looking at the photo she had managed to slip from Kincaid.

"19, 20?" Dewey said with a shrug.

"That's what I thought, so I checked it out. I cannot find any information about her at this age, I mean nothing!" Gale said flicking through the notepad that was stashed religiously in her purse.

"Well she lived in Woodsboro her whole life. Someone there must know something." Dewey said his eyes filled with confusion. Something just wasn't adding up.

"Almost her whole life" Gale said before continuing onwards. "Two years before she met Sidney's father she left Woodsboro. No one has any idea where she went or what she did. "It's like she fell into a black hole Dewey, she vanished!" Gale said her own puzzlement creeping into her voice.

"So?" he said wondering whether he wanted to know what she was getting at. "So? Why is the killer leaving pictures of Maureen? At that point in her life!" Gale said pacing back and forth trying her hardest to work it all out.

"I don't know! If I thought like a homicidal maniac, then I'd know how a homicidal maniac thinks!" Dewey said pulling the picture back and looking at it. His eyes then flicked to a photo of Jennifer and his heart leaped in his chest. "Jennifer!" he said hurrying back through into the bedroom.

Gale was about to speak but Dewey spoke first. "Look at the buildings, the second story, there and there. It's the same. It's the same street 28 years ago" Dewey said comparing the pictures of Jennifer and Maureen.

"Oh my God, Maureen Prescott was at the backlot of Sunrise Studios!" Gale said her voice a mixture of excitement and shock.

"I gotta call Kincaid" he said rushing out to make some calls but Gale's hand on Dewey's arm stopped him.

"Dewey, where is everybody?" she said noticing that silence surrounded them. The front door slammed open by itself and Gale and Dewey screamed loudly completely startled by the sound.

"Jennifer? Angelina? Tom?" Dewey called through the house Gale still clinging onto his arm. Suddenly Jennifer stepped through the patio doors and another bout of screams overcame them all.

"Jesus what happened?" Tom said running into the room with Angelina and looking at Dewey who's gun was raised. Dewey was about to speak when a gurgling came to their ears. "Dewdrop?" Stone's rasped voice hit their ears and they looked out of the window.

"Stone?" Dewey said in confusion as he neared the sound.

"Oh my God! Oh, God, Stone" Tom said eyes wide but Stone fell forward dead in front of them.

"Oh god!" Dewey said and he went outside to check on him.

"Dewey is he dead?" Gale said softly.

Dewey nodded his head. "Yeah.!" He said but jumped as the sound of someone approaching came to his ears. "Everyone back inside!" he said and they all rushed in legs pounding and hearts racing. "It's all right, don't panic!" Dewey said but the comment seemed ironic as the lights suddenly went out and they all screamed loudly.

"What's that sound?" Jennifer said looking around and her eyes landed on the fax machine. She ran over to it and picked up the piece of paper in it. "Interior Jennifer's house. Living room, night, hey guys it's a script page!" she said and they all ran over to her. "With the bodyguard stabbed to death, the five stand trapped. As the killer waits outside, suddenly the fax machine sends news of their fate! Oh god he's rewriting the movie!".

"It's a trap! Everybody outside!" Dewey ordered but Tom stood in their way.

"Outside where do you think he wants us?" Tom yelled at him his fear coming over him like a tidal wave.

"Hey guys listen! The killer prepares to grant mercy to only one of them! Who will survive? Is it Jennifer? Tom? Angelina? Dewey? Gale? The killer will give mercy to... WHO?" she said her voice cracking as she spoke.

Everyone is talking over each other but Dewey grabs Jennifer and runs out of the house, Gale and Angelina following right behind her. "I wanna know what happens! I wanna know what happens!" Jennifer was saying trying to run back in there but Dewey held her back. "Tom what's it say!" Jennifer yelled to the man who was still reading.

"The killer will grant mercy to... Whoever! I can't see shit!" he yelled back and made his way into the kitchen and flicked his lighter open. "Whoever smells the gas! Whoever smells the..." but he didn't have time to finish as suddenly the house exploded.

Dewey, Gale and Jennifer on instinct jumped over the back fence and rolled uncontrollably down the steep hill the explosion still roaring behind them. Finally Dewey stopped rolling and gathered himself to his feet looking around. "GALE? JENNIFER?" he yelled looking around trying to find the two women.

"Dewey!" he could hear both women call at once, one at one end and the other not far away. "Dewey where are you" came Gale's voice and he ran towards her voice quickly coming across her next to some cars on the street below. He ran towards Gale.

"Gale" he called and she turned to look at him rubbing her sore body. He was about to go forward again when all of a sudden Ghostface appeared behind her. "Gale behind you!" he yelled and Gale screamed and jumped away. At the same moment Dewey whipped out his gun and opened fire on Ghostface who fell heavily against the car.

Dewey took a step forward still firing the gun but he lost his footing and rolled down the remainder of the hill. "Dewey! Are you alright?" Gale said scurrying over to him and helping him get to his feet.

"Yeah I'm okay!" he said his eyes scanning for Ghostface but he couldn't see him. "All right, stay close" he said as he approached the load of car and popped his head around them finding nothing.

"I can't see him. He's fast, but I could've sworn I hit him. Are you all right?" he asked her putting a hand on her bruised shoulder.

"Uh-huh. Thanks for saving me." She said back to him eyes filled with happiness. The two were just staring at each other, the feelings they once had starting to arise but the moment was broken when a dishevelled Jennifer appeared. "What the fuck happened to you?" she screamed storming over to the two who were looking awfully close.

"Hey!" Gale said annoyed that she had disrupted the moment. Jennifer spun to give Gale a mouthful but it was her who got the mouthful… of Gale's fist.

"My...lawyer... liked ...that!" she growled from the floor holding her split lip tightly and eyes burning into Gale's.

"Not as much as I did" she said with a light laugh. She was about to speak again when her eyes caught something on the floor. Gale walked over to it and picked the piece of paper eyes wide. "Another picture." She said to them as they all crowded round to have a look. Gale turned it over and there on the back were three words written in big bold letters. **"I KILLED HER".**

0o0o0o0o0o

Sam and Sidney finished their food. Their bags were stacked up next to the front door only the necessities they needed with them. Sam stood by the window looking at the blackened sky. Night had fallen and now they were basically ready to go. "How long is it to the Police station do you think, that's more than likely where Dewey is gonna be I suppose!" she asked turning her head to look at Sid who was drumming her fingers on the table.

"Only about an hours drive, but if we miss the traffic and your driving I'd say we can do it in forty minutes!" Sidney replied as she got to her feet and walked up alongside Sam. The blonde gave her a small smile at her words before looking out the window again.

"It's mad how close we actually are to civilization! Yet no one knows where we are!" Sam said to her arms crossed tightly across her chest her light brown leather jacket on ready to go.

"Well someone does now don't they!" Sidney said back her voice filled with disappointment. Sam had already dropped Cherokee down at the kennels so she was glad that he would be safe.

Sam just nodded and was about to speak when all of a sudden the lights went out and the entire house fell into darkness. "And I think they're here!" Sam said stepping back from the window as did Sidney. "Where's the gun?" Sam asked and Sidney gulped as they made their way further into the room.

"In one of the bags! Shit!" she said angrily as she strained her ears to hear for any movements. A loud bang came from upstairs and with this the two jumped a mile.

"Right grab the bags, we're gonna make a run for the car you got it?" Sam said strongly her instincts kicking in instantly. Sidney nodded and grabbed a hold of two of the bags whilst Sam had her car keys in one hand and another bag in the other. "Okay on three! One, two, three!" she said and they wrenched the door open and sprinted straight towards the car which was a few meters away. The doors opened and they slung the bags in the back, Sam ran around to start the car whilst Sidney ran back into the house to grab the last bag.

Sam watched her enter the doorway to the dark house and she grabbed the bags but just as she was about to step out a hand grabbed Sidney by the hair and dragged her back in. "Sid!" Sam screamed as she started the car and then hopped out and ran over to the door Sid had been dragged back through. It slammed in her face and she tried to open it but it was impossible. Sam could hear the scuffle happening inside and before she knew what was happening her legs were sprinting around to the back of the house.

Sidney pulled out of the killers grasp and kicked her leg back hard into him and she could hear the hiss of pain escaping him behind the mask. She followed it up with a strong punch and he fell backwards over the table. It was nearly impossible to see where she was going as she tried to manoeuvre her way to the exit.

Ghostface slammed her into a wall and she could feel the pain instantly going through her head at the contact. The moonlight was the only visible light and in it she could see a knife coming up towards her. Sidney threw herself out of the way the blade narrowly avoiding her jugular. She kicked out again and she knew she must have caught him where it hurts as his knees went from beneath him.

Sidney tried to run but he gripped a hold of her foot and hoisted her down to the ground and tried to jump on top of her but a pair of hands grabbed him and threw him roughly to one side. Sam punched him as hard as she could but she got one equally as hard back. She shook it off and gripped a nearby lamp and smashed it down across his head and he fell back over the table.

Sam turned and gripped a hold of Sidney who was getting up off the floor and yanked her towards the door the adrenaline coursing through both of their bodies as they sprinted out of the dark house. They could hear him close on their tails but their legs pounded the gravel as they ran over to the car which was already running, all they had to do was get in and drive.

Sidney jumped into the passenger side breathlessly whilst Sam literally slid across the bonnet and hopped in slamming the door and sticking her foot down they sped out of the driveway, ignoring the gate in front of them and instead drove straight through it. Sam risked a quick glance in the rear view mirror and she could see Ghostface fading in the distance.

"You alright?" she asked catching her breath as she continued full throttle down the winding roads from their house. Sid nodded as she chucked her seat belt on heart pounding. "I will be when this is all over!".

0o0o0o0o0o

"Whoever it is is now taking credit for Maureen Prescott's murder!" Kincaid groaned as he paced back and forth his office.

"But we know who killed Maureen Prescott, Billy Loomis and Stu Macher. I mean, they even told Sidney how they did it!" Gale replied as she ran a slim hand through her hair. It just wasn't making sense. None of it.

"Yeah, but, if I'm not mistaken, you said in your book that Sidney got it wrong before. She accused Cotton Weary of murdering her mother, and he was sent away for it! Maybe there is a third killer. Sidney might know something!" Kincaid half sighed half yelled towards Dewey who took a step forward.

"I told you, I don't know where Sidney is. And even if there was a third killer, Sidney doesn't know about it!" Dewey replied completely angered that he was insinuating such things.

"That is for me to decide. I need to talk to her Mr. Riley, she is a key element in this case. I have a press conference in an hour, and I need to explain why there are three dead celebrities and a bodyguard!" Kincaid answered determined that his way was the only way to go about it. "And a very angry mayor."

"OK, look. We all know that this has something to do with **'Stab 3'**. What we do not know is why the killer keeps leaving pictures of Maureen Prescott taken over 25 years ago!" Gale chimed in as she tried to piece it together in her sleuthing mind. "Pictures taken at the same studio 'Stab 3' is shooting at!".

There was a silence between the four in the room. It was horrendously awkward as no one knew what to say next. "What does this have to do with Sid?" Dewey finally managed to get out.

"Who knows more about Maureen Prescott than her own daughter?" Kincaid posed as he pointed towards the black and white photo hanging on the wall.

"Well Sid's dad couldn't help you and he was married to Maureen!" Was Dewey's retort as his anger swelled in his gut once again.

"What's your problem? Last night you were almost charcoal. You gonna help us or what?" Wallace said viciously wanting to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible.

"Do you wanna have this conversation with a polygraph?" Kincaid bit towards Dewey who's face had flushed red.

"Is that a threat, Detective?".

"When it's a threat, you'll know it!".

"Is that a threat?".

"Boys, boys, why don't we compare our gun calibers later? The issue is Maureen Prescott!" Gale cut in fed up of the testosterone filled argument. Dewey and Kincaid both looked at her and then back to each other.

"Wrong, the issue is Sidney Prescott & Samantha Stafford! And either Mr. Riley is going to obstruct justice or is going to put me in touch with them. So, where are they?".

0o0o0o0o0o

Dewey paced back and forth and growled quietly as he reached the voicemail once again. "Sid, it's me, this is the fifth time I've called. Please pick up. I wanna make sure you're both-" he said but stopped mid sentence as he saw the two girls standing in front of him looking slightly dishevelled. "Ok!".

0o0o0o0o0o

**So another chapter down guys, review if you enjoyed my friends.**


	5. Raise The Stakes, Smoke You Out

"Sid!" Dewey breathed eyes wide. He was sure he was hallucinating because there was no way they would have come all the way down here. They weren't reckless enough. "Sam!" still reeling at the sight before him.

"Dewey." Sidney said as she hurried forward and pulled her old friend into a tight hug. She had missed him so much whilst being in hiding. She missed his awkward smiles and cute yet idotic comments which made him seem so much younger than his age.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked as he pulled Sam in for a hug as well and as they pulled away he took in their appearances. They looked like they'd had a fight with a rhino.

Sidney though thought the same thing as she noticed his blood stained face which was littered with little cute. "Actually what was I doing up there? Jesus, Dewey, are you ok? What happened?" she spoke as she tenderly brushed at the wound on his head making him flinch backwards away from the contact.

"Oh, yeah, I'm all right. The killer struck again. He blew up the house with me, Gale and the entire Stab 3 cast. One of the actors Tom was killed in it!" he said quietly looking between the two women.

"Is the she devil all right?" Sam said a small smirk on her lips as she thought of the reporter which was borderline friend and enemy. She just didn't know which side to make her fall on – maybe her head.

Dewey couldn't stop the chuckle escaping his lips as she spoke. He'd missed her sarcastic wit which managed to cheer him up when he needed it. "Yeah, you know Gale. It'd take a direct hit to take her down!" he spoke back and the two girls nodded agreeing with his comments.

"So the news said this was the precinct, who's this guy Kincaid?" Sidney asked wanting to get straight to business. She knew they didn't have time to waste if they wanted to catch this killer. Time was everything right now.

Dewey pulled the two to one side quickly so that they were out of sight a look of worry and crossness coming over his face. "I told you to stay hidden. It's not safe for you to be here." He said scoldingly pulling his older brother voice on the two who just rolled her eyes at him.

"The killer called us. And then he attacked us earlier so we came straight here!" Sam said to him knowing that he needed to know everything.

"What? Are you okay?!" The older man asked worriedly putting two and two together that's why they looked so dishevelled.

"Yeah we're fine Dewey, got away before he could do some serious damage! We're no more safe here than we are there now, and at least here, We're not alone." Sidney said her voice filled with the strength that she held so highly.

"Ok, come on" Dewey said as he ushered them through the halls of the PD. They could see the looks they were getting, everyone recognised the two instantly. "Detective Kincaid?" Dewey said as he knocked and entered popping his head around the edge of the door.

"Yeah?" he said as he looked away from Gale and at the doorway as Dewey began to open it a little wider.

"There's some people here who want to help" he said and flung the door wide open revealing Sam and Sidney who looked in at the rooms occupants.

"Oh my God! Sid - Sam, you ran fast or what? Hi!" Gale said giving Sidney a brief hug which she responded too. She then went to Sam and the two women looked at each other not knowing what to do next. Reluctantly Sam gave Gale an awkward hug which lasted not even a second before they pulled apart.

"How did I know you would be here?!" Sam said seriously but you could hear the joking in her voice as she looked at the dark haired woman.

"Can't resist!" Gale said back and she sent a glance at Sidney who just smirked.

"So!" Dewey said breaking up the slight tension in the room. "Sid, Sam this is detective Kincaid" he said pointing to the handsome young Detective who stood up and walked over a beaming smile on his face. Now they could actually get somewhere with this case.

"Nice to finally meet you, Sidney." He said shaking her hand and then shaking Sam's. "And you too Miss Stafford!" He grinned and Sam smiled flirtatiously back unable to resist doing so. Sidney rolled her eyes at her friends visible attraction and gave her a nudge in the ribs making her snap out of it.

"Kincaid they're here because the killer called and attacked them" Dewey said as he stepped alongside the girls putting a reassuring hand on Sidney's shoulder.

"What? When?" Kincaid said as he sat down on the edge of his desk arms crossed across his chest. "What'd he say?".

"Oh, you know, the usual small talk, "What's new, how ya been, how do you want to die? I'm going to kill you, rip Sam to shreds', "And all that! Then he turns up at our house and tried to kill us again but we managed to get away" Sidney said with a shrug of her shoulders. Gale and Dewey paled considerably at this.

"Sidney, do you have any idea how he could've gotten your number?" Dewey asked concern filling his voice once again. He'd always been so careful when ringing her.

"He could've monitored the calls on a scanner. Did you call her from the set?" Kincaid pressed curiously. They had made the two women nearly impossible to find. Yet the killer still managed to do so.

"No".

"Do you have her number stored in your memory?" Gale asked and Dewey screwed up his face in thought. "Phone memory you idiot!" she added slapping him upside the head for his stupidity.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I do." He said sheepishly trying to hide his embarrassment at what he had just done.

"Has anyone else ever used your phone?".

"Just Jennifer. And you." He said with a hint of accusation in his voice. Kincaid stood to full height readying himself to put the man straight.

"Hey, I'm the cop here. You're in my office, Riley". Sidney and Sam watched the interaction as the two men tried to best each other. Sidney looked around the room and stopped when she spotted a photo of a very familiar family member on the wall a touch of blood glazing across it. Sidney walked towards it fingering the picture lightly. She looked so young. So innocent.

"The killer leaves a photograph after each murder, Sidney." Kincaid said stopping his showdown with Dewey. Sam walked up alongside her putting a comforting hand on her forearm as she saw the frustration take over.

"They were taken in Hollywood at the same studio that they're shooting 'Stab 3'." Gale informed and she could practically feel the anger spewing off Sidney.

"You could have told us Dewey!" Sam barked whipping around to look at the group. "This was Sidney's mother for god sake are you that incompetent?" She added turning to look at Kincaid her previous attraction to him blurring in her anger.

"Hey I wanted you guys here from the start but he wouldn't let me!" Kincaid said pointing at Dewey. He knew how childish he looked but there was no way he would be made to feel guilty.

"How old are you ten?!" she said showing no regard to his status as she poked her finger into his chest hard.

"I'd watch who you're talking to Samantha!" he threatened trying to pull rank on her.

"I was afraid they were bait, something to, ya know, trick you out of hiding!" Dewey said cutting over the warring between the group. This was no time to start arguing with each other.

"Sidney, was she an actress or a model because they look a lot like publicity stills?" Gale said her voice surprisingly soft.

Sidney finally managed to find her voice and turned to look at them. "I, uh, I don't know. Detective, I wanna see the place in these pictures." Sidney practically demanded looking at the man with a hard look.

"Are you sure?".

"Absolutely.".

"That's Serral Road, that's where one of the pictures was taken." Dewey pointed out and Sidney instantly recognised the scenery from the photos that had been taken.

* * *

><p>"God, I can't believe she never mentioned any of this." Sidney grumbled sadly as she thought of all the other lies her mother had spurred whilst she had grown up.<p>

"I'm sorry about that" Sam said apologetically as she studied the surrounding area. "But hey on the plus side we're at Sunrise Studios which gives me the perfect opportunity to bitch about all the fake plastic sluts that are just creeping around here" she chuckled and she roused a laugh out of Sidney with her words.

"How did I know that you would revel in doing it?" Sidney questioned smiling at her friend who always found something to make her laugh.

Sam just winked cheekily and looked around again. "You see her over there?!" She said pointing to a woman in incredibly high heels, platinum bleach blonde hair. Basically a walking Barbie doll. "I can tell a mile away that her rack is fake, I mean seriously they're bigger than Gale's head and that's a feat!".

"I heard that!" Gale bit sending a dirty glance at Sam.

"Honestly and in those shoes she's trying her best to elongate her figure but she's only gonna end up falling over and breaking an ankle, maybe chipping a nail!" Sam shrugged and Sidney chuckled again at her words being unable to contain herself.

They were walking past one of the trailers when the door burst open causing them all to jump. Kincaid yanked out his gun and pointed at the meek girl who was stood there with a video tape in her hands.

"Dewey!" The girl smiled relaxing slightly as she saw the familiar faces.

"Martha!".

"Oh my God, Sid." Martha Meeks grinned as she stepped forward to give the girl a hug but stopped when Wallace lifted his gun aiming higher at her.

"Hold it right there!".

"Don't shoot, I'm only 17!" she said her hands up and face paling as she looked at the cold metal aiming straight for her head.

"It's ok, we know her." Sam said putting her hand on the metal and forcefully pushing it down and out of firing mode.

"We do?" Gale said turning to Sidney. "Tell me that's his ex-girlfriend, and I'll shoot myself" Gale said as she judged the girl on her appearance. She looked rather hippy in her flowy purple clothes and short cropped hair which stuck up all ways.

"That's Martha Meeks, Randy's sister." Sam added smiling at the girl in question.

"Randy's sister?".

"Yeah! Can't you tell?" Dewey said making her think of Randy's face and the girl in front of her. Now that she took a good look at her she could see the resemblance between the two. Definitely siblings.

"We miss you in Woodsboro, guys." Martha said softly looking between the three former Woodsboro residents. She looked at them and noticed the change. Dewey's boyish features had gone and now making him look much older than his years. Sam had changed considerably. Her features were sharper, she had a much more womanly shape and her hair made a massive change to how she looked. And then she looked at Sid, she looked older but more worn than the other two, like a massive weight had been pressed down heavily on her shoulders.

"Martha, what are you doing here?" Sidney said pulling her out of her reverie.

"There's something you guys should see". The group were all sat in front of a projector their mouths agape as they saw Randy pop up on the screen his nerdy smile covering his face.

"Told you I'd make a movie someday. Huh?" He chuckled as he adjusted the camera so it angled perfectly.

"Oh my God." Sidney mouthed shocked at what she was seeing. Randy. Alive. On Screen.

"Well, if you're watching this tape, it means as I feared, I did not survive these killings here at Windsor College. And that Giving up my Virginity to Karen Colcheck at the video store was probably not a good idea."

"Karen Colcheck?" Sam said stunned at his revelation. She didn't see that one coming.

"Yes, Karen Colcheck Sam!" he said sternly.

"Creepy Karen?" Dewey said leaning over and whispering to Sam who nodded her head quickly still weirded out by the situation.

"Shut up! She's a sweet person, ok? We were working late, we were putting away some videos in the porno section, and ya know... shit happens." Randy shrugged with a smile obviously proud of himself.

Just as Randy finished his sentence a loud knocking could be heard on his dorm door. "Paul, 15 minutes, I'm leaving my legacy. Anyway, the reason I am here is to help you, so that my death will not be in vain. That my life's work, will help save some other poor soul from getting mutilated. If this killer does come back, and he's for real, there are a few things that you gotta remember. Is this simply another sequel? Well, if it is, same rules apply. But, here's the critical thing. If you find yourself dealing with an unexpected backstory, and are preponderance of exposition, then the sequel rules do not apply. Because you are not dealing with a sequel, you are dealing with the concluding chapter of a trilogy." He said calmly and efficiently.

"A trilogy?" Gale said aloud and they all had the same confused expression on their faces.

"That's right." He said and they were all extremely creeped out that he somehow seemed to know what they were saying. "It's a rarity in the horror field, but it does exist, and it's a force to be reckoned with, because true trilogies are all about going back to the beginning and discovering something that wasn't true from the get go. 'Godfather', 'Jedi', all revealed something that we thought was true, that wasn't true."

"So if it is a trilogy you are dealing with, here are some super trilogy rules. One, you got a killer who's gonna be super human. Stabbing him won't work, shooting him won't work, basically in the third one, you gotta cryogenically freeze his head, decapitate him, or blow him up. Number two; anyone including the main character can die. This means you, Sid and you Sam though you're the supporting character and the chances of you snuffing it are incredibly high!" he said wryly and the two girls looked at each other.

"Thanks for that Randy, really know how to make a girl feel safe!" Sam said dryly as she continued to listen in to what he was saying.

"I'm sorry, it's the final chapter. It can be fuckin 'Reservoir Dogs' by the time this thing is through. Number three; the past will come back to bite you in the ass! Whatever you think you know about the past, forget it. The past is not at rest, any sins you think were committed in the past are about to break out and destroy you. So in closing, let me say good luck, God Speed, and for some of you, I'll see you soon, cause the rules say, some of you ain't gonna make it. I didn't, not if you're watching this tape." Randy finished with a sad smile on his lips. With that he leaned forward and turned the camera off leaving only blackness on the screen.

"That was intense!" Sidney said as she stood up slowly still reeling from his words.

The group were stood outside the trailer pondering over what they had just seen.

"The survival guide to Woodsboro, Haddonfield hasn't got shit on this!" Sam grumbled as she tried to get Randy's words out of her heads but it was nearly impossible.

"I've got an idea, I'll hook up with you guys later." Gale said completely ignoring Sam's comment and she began to walk off in a trance like state.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Dewey asked trying not to seem worried but it was obvious to all of them around.

"I work better alone. Why don't you try to find out where those other pictures were taken?" She ordered as she disappeared from sight on a mission of her own. She just hoped she was right.

"I can see nothing's changed" Sidney said giving Dewey a look that screamed insanity.

"No" he answered running a hand through his short brown hair.

"Once a bitch always a bitch!" Sam chimed rolling around on the heels of her feet. "Scratch that – Once the ultimate bitch!" she added on and the two just shook their heads at her words and walked off.

"What?!" she called as she hurried along after them. "Only being honest!".

* * *

><p><strong>So another chapter down all, I do hope you are enjoying and if so then please drop me a line. They are much appreciated and if there's any questions then don't hesitate to ask. Thanks again all.<strong>


	6. Seven Devils In My House

Sidney and Sam were stood in the bathroom. Sidney washed some cold water over her face. "Come on Sid – we can do this!" Sam reassured as she sat on the edge of the sink. Sidney was going to respond when she heard a noise coming from one of the stalls. The two girls looked at each other before springing into action. Both walked towards the stall slowly and Sidney pulled out a can of pepper spray from her coat pocket.

Sam looked at her and mouthed quietly _'Where the hell did you get that'_ she said pointing to the spray in Sidney's hands. The girl just silenced her before nearing the stall again. In one quick movement Sidney kicked the door open whilst Sam jumped halfway over the cubicle from the one beside it.

"Oh my God, Sidney Prescott! Oh my God, I'm Angelina Tyler, I'm you! I mean, I'm not. I mean, I was." Angelina said hurriedly as she looked at the real life character a fanatic smile on her face. "And Sam Stafford!" she squealed looking between the two women excitedly.

"Okay what's with the mask? That isn't funny!" Sam said with raised eyebrows looking at the woman.

"I thought, well, if there's no movie, then no one would care if I took some souvenirs." She shrugged sheepishly incredibly embarrassed. "I was in here because I thought the set manager had come to look for me to get them back!".

"Souvenirs?" Sidney said completely confuddled by it all.

"I may never win another role, so these may be my only memories, ya know, of Hollywood. I know it's weird, cause it's your life and all. I wanted to make you proud, Sidney!" she said sadly and Sidney could tell how genuine she was being and actually felt quite sorry for the girl.

"Oh well, I'm sure I would've been." Sidney reassured with a slight smile. Sam was still in the other cubicle staring over the top.

"The real Sidney, the real person! I wish... I wish it would've worked out." Angelina said before quickly slipping out of the toilets and heading away leaving the two women behind.

"Interesting!" Sam said as she jumped down from her perch brushing down her clothes.

"Oh she forget her brush hang on I'll be back in a sec!" Sidney said as she hurried out of the door and after the young woman. "Hey! Angelina. Hello?" she said looking down the now blackened hallway. There was nothing or no one in sight.

Curiously Sidney continued on through the winding hallways feeling drawn to have a better look. She knew better than this but she just couldn't stop herself. Sidney froze up in shock though as she looked at her surroundings. It was like stepping back in time. To her left she could see Stu Macher's house. It was exactly the same. The speedboat was there with the same blue tarp covering it. The same tarp she fell onto when she jumped out of the window.

Finally though she saw the one place which really struck her to the core. There in front of her was an exact replica of her house. The house where it all started all those years ago. The house which held so many secrets and sadness. As she neared she could remember so many memories from the house. The good and the bad ones.

Sam was walking around the sets along with Dewey. Sidney had been gone a good few minutes and now they were starting to get worried about the entire thing.

"We must have done some pretty shitty things in our past life for this to happen, don'tcha think?" Sam scoffed as she pressed her hands deeper into the pockets of her leather jacket as they continued their search for Sid.

"Maybe? Who knows right?" Dewey answered back as he kept his hand on the gun at his waist. "How you holding up anyway, it seems we're all honed in on Sid and you're just in the background which isn't fair" He spoke softly his eyes flicking between their surroundings and then to the girl before him.

"You know me, I'm all sunshine and rainbows!" She said with a smile but Dewey sent her that knowing look and it dropped from her face leaving a sad mask in it's place. "I don't even know to be quite honest Dew, I'm scared to death. But I'm trying to hold it all together because if I fall apart Sid will as well and the moment we both go down then that will be the end of us" She said running a hand through her long blonde hair.

Dewey put a comforting hand on her arm and squeezed gently. "You're a brave girl Sam, I'm glad to have been able to make a friend like you" He smiled reassuringly and she smiled back at him slightly. The poignant moment though was cut off by a loud scream hitting their ears.

"SID!".

Sidney screamed in fear as she watched the figure under the sheets mover closer and closer towards her. In her panic she jumped up onto the ledge and was about to make her way down slowly but she lost her footing and rolled down across the small roof and hit the ground with a thud.

Dewey and Sam bolted through the set towards where Sidney had landed and both slid down next to her. "SID! Sid are you okay? What happened?" Sam asked her voice filled with concern as she eased the girl up into a sitting position.

Sidney was crying hysterically and her hands clawed at Sam's arms desperately. "The killer's in the house, h-he's upstairs! And my mother... my mother!" She choked out through sobs and Sam just pulled her into her chest to try and calm her down.

"Come on, let's go!" Wallace yelled as he and two cops ran back into the makeshift house.

"I heard her voice! I saw her!" Sidney spoke looking between the two.

"It's ok, Sid. You weren't supposed to go into that house. It's all set up for the murder scene. I'm sorry you had to see that" Dewey said softly placing an arm around the two girls as they huddled down on the floor.

"He was in there. He was in there, Dewey, I swear, I swear!" Sidney begged for them to believe her. She knew what she saw.

"I know, we believe you" Sam spoke reassuringly as she stroked the girls hair tenderly.

Dewey, Sidney, Sam and Kincaid were now stood alongside the cop car Sidney much more calmer than before. "No, he was there. I am not dreaming, I am not crazy, he was there in Woodsboro" Sidney spoke determinedly.

"That's not Woodsboro, Sidney" Kincaid spoke up softly as he looked at the shaken girl.

"You know what I mean" She snapped at him but sucking in a breath she composed herself and continued. "But he was there. He, or she, or whoever this is!".

"We're gonna take you back to the station, keep you under watch, put you in a safe house, whatever it takes" Kincaid said looking between the two girls who just nodded.

Kincaid got into the car and waited for the two to get in. "Sid you go ahead of me yeah, I'm gonna stick with Dewey for a few minutes to see what the girls have found okay" Sam said to her softly and Sidney nodded back at her.

"Okay, just be careful and call me when you're on your way to the station yeah!" Sidney ordered and Sam mock saluted her friend and opened the door for her to get in. The car pulled away and Sam sent Sidney a smile as she watched her friend disappear around the corner.

"We should get going!" Sam said quietly to her friend as they made their way over to another car but they were stopped as they heard Gale running up behind them. "Take a look at this first. Someone we know?" Gale called out thrusting a photo of Maureen Prescott into Dewey's hands.

"Where'd you get this?" He asked curiously looking between Gale and Jennifer suspiciously.

"We got it from the archives!" Jennifer said proudly feeling well and truly like Gale Weathers after their sleuthing session.

"Sidney's mother was an actress, three movies" Gale said speaking in a tone that suggested she knew something that no one else did. Sam shook her head as the tale of Maureen Prescott got deeper and more confusing by every second.

"An actress. Wouldn't Sid's dad have known if his wife was an actress?" She questioned looking between the two brunette women.

"I don't know! It was years and years ago. But to make things a bit more juicier, you wanna know who produced all three?" Gale smiled glad that finally she seemed to find a lead that no one else had seen yet.

"Who?" Dewey and Sam said simultaneously a look of hope filling their faces.

* * *

><p>Milton was pacing around his office staring at Roman who was like a cowering dog on the otherside of his desk. "There'll be other movies, Roman" Milton said calmly eyes diverting out of the window overlooking the view of the city.<p>

Roman was beginning to get angry. He couldn't believe it. "Not only did they kill the film, but they killed my cast! Nobody's gonna want to work with me. Variety called me a pariah. I don't even know what a pariah is. Why couldn't someone have killed the cast from 'Stab 1' huh, or 'Stab 2'? Why me, what, John, what did we do wrong?" He seethed getting more and more worked up with every passing sentence.

"Hollywood is full of criminals who's careers are flourishing." Milton said briskly not paying much attention to the failed director.

"I'm not a criminal! I was questioned, yeah, but that's all, I was questioned, that's it!" He stammered not believing what he was hearing.

"It's good for your mystique" Milton shrugged lightly wanting the conversation to end as soon as possible. Roman was about to respond when the door was thrown open and in walked Dewey, Sam, Gale and Jennifer each with different expression on their faces.

"Roman, John" Jennifer noted as she looked at the two men in the room who had obviously just been in some kind of confrontation with each other.

"Jennifer, and guests. To what do I owe the honor?" He acknowledged looking at each and everyone of them. He was pretty well acquainted with Gale, Jennifer and Dewey but as soon as his eyes landed on the young blonde he knew exactly who she was. Everyone knew who she was.

"Rina Reynolds." Gale said strongly slapping the photo down on his desk forcing Milton to look at the piece of paper that had been slung in front of him.

"Rina Reynolds, who's Rina Reynolds?" Roman said looking between everyone in the room wondering what the hell was going on.

"Why don't you head to the house. Tell everyone not to cut the cake without me." Milton said to Roman indirectly telling him to leave now. Roman just growled angered by how he was being treated. "Shut the doors behind you please" Milton said coldly and Roman walked out slamming the door with a loud thud.

"So you know Sidney Prescott's mother" Dewey asked watching as the older man lit up a cigar not looking interested in what they had to say in the slightest. "Who?".

"Rina Reynolds, or by other names Maureen Prescott. Do you know her or what?!" Sam challenged not liking his attitude towards them. He knew something and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Milton just smirked at her looking her up and down. "Your reputation precedes you Miss Stafford. Temper, temper!" He tutted and she could only clench her fists angrily. The urge to punch him was overwhelming. "Uh, do you know how many actors have worked for me? Hundreds, thousands" He shrugged at them. "So what's the point?" He asked wondering what the group were up too.

"No point, I'm just gonna give Detective Kincaid a call." Dewey said pulling out his phone but Milton put his hands up at that showing that he was now willing to talk. He couldn't have the police sniffing around him, not at a time like this.

"I remember her! She was a bit player in a couple of my movies. A nobody! So what does it matter?".

"Oh, Come on! You've gotta be kidding me! You have made millions off the story of her murder. You're obsessed with HER and you're obsessed with her DAUGHTER! You're obsessed with our STORY!" Sam growled stepping forward but Gale put her hand out halting the girls movements.

"Alright, easy Geraldo." Gale said turning her head to look at the furious blonde. "Why don't' you tell us the truth?" Gale asked turning her attention back to the elderly man.

"What the hell are you guys getting at? I make horror films, that's what I do. The Studio came to me with 'Stab'. They came to me, check it out." Milton defended. "But!" He continued deciding to give them a bit more. "When we did the first 'Stab" I realized I'd known Maureen Prescott before, I mean as Rina. I couldn't tell anyone. Can you imagine the press?" Milton scoffed at them wanting all this to be over with.

"And now? I mean, murders on your set and still you say nothing?" Sam growled still in her attack stance. Dewey took in his friends body language and shuddered, she literally looked as if she was about to blow and he made sure to move a little closer to her just in case she tried to launch herself over the desk.

"Get real, that would make me a suspect!" He barked back angrily, his patience with the blonde disappearing. _How dare she talk to me like that?._

"What happened to Maureen when she was in Hollywood?" Gale continued to press wanting to know more.

"Now you listen to me, Lois Lane, let it go. It's dead and buried." Milton growled standing to full height and looking at them angrily.

"And how would you like to see it dug up on national TV? Why don't' you tell me what happened?" Gale said, her words more of an order than a request. She wanted to know, and she wanted to know.

Milton groaned bowing his head and composing himself before speaking. "It was in the 70's, everything was different. I was well known for my parties, Rina knew what they were. It was for girls like her to meet men, men who could get them parts, if they made the right impression. Nothing happened to her that she didn't invite, in one way or another, no matter what she said afterwards." He drawled out and his eyes rested on Sam who practically had steam spewing out of her ears.

"Are you saying she was-" She half yelled but he cut across her instantly. "I'm saying things got out of hand. Maybe they did take advantage of her!. Maybe the sad truth is, this is not the city for innocence. No charges were brought. And the bottom line is, Rina Reynolds wouldn't play by the rules. You wanna get ahead in Hollywood, you gotta play the game, or go home." Milton finished and Dewey was lucky he readied himself because Sam jumped forward but he restrained her with a surprisingly strong arm around the waist.

"You sick son of a bitch. You think you can justify all that! Jesus!" She spat pulling forward but it was obvious that the matter and conversation was over. Dewey dragged her back whilst Gale was pushing her out of the door.

"You wanna watch your mouth girl, it's gonna get you into trouble one day!" He yelled at her as she was pulled out of the room. The door shut behind them and he slumped down into his seat rubbing his face. A whole can of worms had been opened, and he was determined not to let them escape.

* * *

><p>"What do you know about trilogies?" Sidney asked Kincaid as she was sat in his office studying the interior. It was very bland, very professional.<p>

"You mean like, movie trilogies?" He asked sitting himself down on the edge of his desk. He never ever would have thought that he would be a lead detective on a case involving Sidney Prescott and Sam Stafford.

"You seem to like movies, Detective." Sidney mused. He had taken a very strong interest in her business. In this case.

"Call me Mark, would you? Cause I'm gonna keep calling you Sidney" He smiled trying to break the tense atmosphere that filled the room.

"I'll call you Mark when you catch the killer, Detective." She answered back immediately. She didn't have time for games, or his feeble attempts of flirting.

Kincaid just shrugged. "All I know about movie trilogies is in the third one, all bets are off."

"Did you request this case?" She asked curiously. His demeanour was freaking her out. He was so immersed in it all.

"No, they tend to put me on the ones that deal with the business. I grew up here, and I know my way around the studios" He said sitting himself down in the chair opposite her. She was surprisingly calm. Whether it was just an act he couldn't tell.

"Must be exciting, Beautiful place, beautiful people." She exclaimed getting him talking. She wanted to know more about what he was up to.

"To me Hollywood is about death. I'm a homicide detective. When you see what I see day in and day out, the violence that people do to each other, you get haunted. I think you know about that." He answered honestly his voice softer this time as he spoke. Sidney raised an eyebrow him urging him to continue. "I know what it's like to see ghosts that don't go away. To be watching a scary movie in your head, whether you want to or not, watching it alone" He finished a light smile on his face.

"Ghosts are tough, you can't shoot ghosts." Sidney mumbled as she thought of her won ghosts. Old friends, her mother, ghosts that followed her around wherever she went, no matter how much she ran from them they all caught up with her in the end.

"Can't arrest ghosts either. But the best way to stop being haunted is to be with people. You're here, you're not hiding, you've done the right thing, Miss Prescott" He nodded patting her hand reassuringly. "What did you know about your mother?" He asked wanting to get his own information. This was still an investigation.

"I used to think I had the perfect mom, perfect family. Till I found out I was wrong. She had a secret life, and I tried to understand that, and soon as I thought I had, more secrets. I don't' know who my mom was." Sidney sighed honestly feeling a little more comfortable around the handsome detective.

"You know who she was to you." He consoled before his tone turned official once again. "Here's the deal, I'm off to search the set, that's the good news" He said standing up and slinging on his jacket quickly.

"How is that good news?"

"Because, that means that we're dealing with an ordinary, flesh and blood killer. And I know how to handle guys like that." He smirked holstering his gun and clipping his badge onto his suit pocket.

"Oh yeah, how?" She asked sarcastically her eyes never leaving him.

"Catch him, or kill him." He said before opening the door to leave but he stopped when Sidney's voice called him back. "Hey Detective? What's your favorite scary movie?" She asked quietly and he shrugged his shoulders.

"My life." He said simply before shutting the door behind him and making his way out of the precinct.

"Mine too." She murmured before closing her eyes and letting her head roll back. Mine too.

* * *

><p>"We have to think, stratagize. Milton's the key to everything!" Jennifer cried from the back of Dewey's car. Gale who was sat next to her was beginning to get a headache at the woman's enthusiasm.<p>

"He's a pervert, he's not a killer." Gale said flicking her impersonator a quick glance before leaning forward in her seat.

"But he's gotta be involved somehow! We should follow him!" Jennifer said loudly her entire body literally bouncing.

"We're gonna go back to the precinct and we're gonna tell Kincaid and Sidney what we found out."Gale said strongly as the power struggle between the two continued. Dewey and Sam who were sat in the front just looked at each other and shook their heads. They were like kids.

"Ugh, my Gale would be much more aggressive. My Gale would suspect everybody, My Gale would-" Jennifer rambled but Sam's aggressive tone cut across her.

"Jesus will you just shut up!" She snapped not having the head for the incessant yapping of the two when it was completely unnecessary. The two women were silenced by the sharp tone and when Jennifer finally found it in her to reply it was too late as Sam's phone rang loudly.

"Hello!" She said as she flipped the phone open and placed it up against her ear.

"Hey Sam, it's Sidney." Sidney's voice came down from the other end of the line and Sam was so relieved to hear her voice. They had been longer than expected and she should have been at the station at least an hour ago.

"Hey Sid, I'm with Gale and the others, we're on our way to see you.!" Sam smiled down the phone, looking forward to seeing he friend in the flesh. As they spent most of their time together it was strange being away from her for too long, especially at a time like this.

"No listen, I'm not at the station, John Milton called me, he said he had something to tell me, something about my mom. I'm going to meet him at his house." She said her voice never really changing pitch which Sam instantly noticed. She'd been around her for long enough to know when she wasn't sounding herself.

"Wait , Sid, I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Sam said not wanting her to go anywhere near Milton. He was a creep. A sick twisted creep who had violated Sidney's mother in horrendous ways.

"No, it's ok." Sidney cut across quickly before continuing. "Kincaid's with me, I've got official big time LAPD protection. But I'd feel better if you were there with me Sam." She sighed and Sam groaned but nodded. How could she say no to her friend when she needed her.

"Ok, we're on our way, but still, Sid-" Sam said still trying to urge her out of going there but Sidney's abrupt voice cut across her. "Thanks!" She said briskly and hung up the phone. Sam stared at the phone curiously before flipping it shut.

"What did she say?!" Dewey asked looking at the blonde who seemed on edge.

"Looks like we're going to that party after all." Sam grumbled and Dewey nodded, changing lanes and heading towards Milton's place, completely oblivious to what exactly they were walking into. **A trap.**


	7. I Was Dead When I Woke Up This Morning

The car pulled up at Milton's huge mansion. The four climbed out and made their way up to the door and Sam knocked on it loudly. The door swung open and they were greeted by a very inebriated Roman. "Hey guys, come on in, join the party.!" He slurred walking away and leaving the door open for them to follow him in.

They made their way inside and were greeted rather frostily by the surviving cast members of Stab 3. "Yeah, well, actually we're here to see Sidney." Gale said looking to Roman who was swaying precariously.

"Good, Sidney's here." Roman smiled swigging form the champagne bottle in his hand.

"Where? Where's Sidney?" Dewey asked and Roman pointed his hand out to the short haired brunette who was sat on the settee. "She's right there!" He spoke drunkenly.

Sam growled and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was renowned for being short tempered but right now everything was getting to her. She knew it was because of the killings, and the fact that they were yet again up against that masked ghost who haunted them relentlessly. Everything she was feeling she was holding in, the fear, the worry for her friends lives, and it was being conveyed through her anger. "Jesus, not 'Sidney'" She scoffed looking at Angelina and then back at Roman. "My Sidney, real Sidney you know!" She barked startling Roman slightly.

"Alright calm down!" Roman said to her before answering the question. "Sidney Prescott? No, I never invited her here!" She shrugged glugging more of the champagne.

"Well, she's on her way!" Gale intervened before Sam could. She could feel the tension radiating off the girl, and the frustration was coming off of her in waves.

"Well, the more the merrier!" He shrugged and then turned to look at the others in the room. "Hey, supposedly Milton has a secret screening room that was the scene back in the 70's. You know it was like drinks and drugs and girls and movies and shit." Roman said going completely off topic.

Dewey took his chance and stepped up alongside her turning her to face him. "You okay?" He asked sweetly. He knew she was beginning to crack, beginning to struggle. Sam nodded at him and ran a hand through her long blonde hair. "Sam I know you, don't lie to me!" He said firmly and she groaned.

"No I'm not. Everything is out of my control! And frankly it's pissing me off Dewey. This guy is pissing me off, it's driving me nuts!" She replied honestly her words laced with bitterness as she spoke. "No matter what we do he's always one fucking step ahead of us and I've had it!" She growled her voice low to not draw attention to herself.

Dewey grabbed a hold of her forearm subtly and squeezed showing his support. "I know… It'll be over soon Sam" He cooed his face serious but filled with support.

"And how's it gonna end Dewey huh? The only way this will ever be truly over is if me and Sidney end up on a slab in the morgue. Grim I know but it's the truth, and you know what, sometimes I think everyone will be better off if we do end up there. No more deaths, no more pain!" Sam trailed off and Dewey looked at her wide eyed.

"Don't say that Sam. If you both die then he's won. And I know you, you're a fighter. You don't mean what you're saying. You're just stressed and frightened and I get it. You know I get it because I've been here with you this entire time, going through the same motions as you and Sid. Don't give up now, not when we're so close to bringing this psycho down!" Dewey said forcefully to her and a loud sigh escaped her lips as well as a light snigger.

"I never knew you were so wise mate!" She laughed lightly patting his shoulder. "I'm not going to give up, no matter how much my mind is telling me too I don't think I physically could. We've come this far, me and Sid, and if I do then I do, but I'm not going down without a fight, and I know for a fact Sid wont either!" She smiled her strength returning as she finally got a little of her worries off of her chest.

"There's my fighter!" He smirked at her and then smiled and she finally returned a genuine one to him. Their chat was cut short though as they noticed people beginning to shuffle around. "What's going on?!" Dewey asked looking at the others.

"We're gonna give this place the grand tour!" Roman smiled slinging his arm around Angelina's shoulder.

"Woah woah woah, just one damn minute! There's a psycho killer on the loose and you wanna go traipsing around this gigantic mansion? Have you ever actually see the 'Stab" movies? Every time this dude enters the room the room, he ends up a goddamn shishkabob!" Tyson groaned panic evident in his voice no matter how hard he tried to disguise it.

"We'll all go!" Roman said and Jennifer nodded walking over to him ad Angelina. They began to walk towards the door, leaving Tyson behind them. "You're not sticking, wait up!" He groaned hurrying after them deciding to go for the bigger group.

"We're gonna stay here and wait for Sid." Sam said motioning for them to go if they wanted.

"We'll be right back!" Roman called over his shoulder. "If you were a screening room, where would you be? I bet, it's the basement.".

Gale, Dewey and Sam were left alone in the living room. Sam checked her watch and groaned. Sidney should have gotten there before them, certainly not after them. "Any sign of her?" She called to Gale who was looking out the window.

"No! This is so strange!" Gale murmured dropping the curtain and turning back to her companions.

"Sure is" Dewey answered the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. Something was wrong, he knew it. Sam paced back and forth worriedly, _where the hell was she?._

"Sam do you have caller ID on your cell phone?!" Gale enquired walking over to her and Sam nodded at her and pulled out the cell. "Yeah. Why?!" She asked opening it.

"Use it and press send." Gale enquired. She had a feeling she knew what had happened? Who had called them? She just prayed that she was correct in her observations. Sam complied and pressed the send button. A few seconds passed until suddenly the shrill ringing of the phone hit their ears. Everyone of them jumped at the sound and their head turned to face where the sound was coming from.

"What the hell?" Sam mumbled and made her way over to it, Dewey and Gale on her heels. Ever so slowly she opened the closet and gasped as there in front of her was the buzzing cell phone, a ghostface mask, and a voice changer. Shakily Sam picked up the voice changer and cell handing it to Gale and Dewey to look at whilst she picked up the mask.

"What is this thing?" Gale spoke and held it up to her mouth. "Is this what he- Oh! Dewey, he's got our voices!" She spoke in Roman's voice and she dropped the voice changer.

"He's got Sid!" Dewey said worriedly drawing his gun immediately. Sam instantly went into her defence position eyes scanning everywhere. She knew it was a trap. She knew it in her gut but still she went there. Walked straight into it.

"He's got us all! Oh my God, we've gotta find them!" Gale cried peeking around the door of the closet.

"When I find this coward I'm gonna kill him. YOU HEAR ME! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" She screamed loudly punching the closet in frustration. Gale and Dewey just stared at her open mouths not knowing what to say to her. They didn't think any words would help.

"All right, take the gun!" Dewey said handing it to Sam who was breathing heavily. "You two go find Roman and Jennifer, I'm gonna get the others!" Dewey said quickly before breaking off into a sprint in the other direction.

"Be careful!" Gale called after him before the two women went the other way, the gun raised high in the air in Sam's hands. "Right they said something about a basement?" Gale said and they began to search for it. Suddenly though Sam stopped and thrust the gun into Gale's unsuspecting hands. "What are you doing?!" She said incredulously.

"Look Gale, if Sid's here then I'm going to find her. It may be harsh but Roman and Jennifer are the least of my worries right now!" She spoke truthfully, her eyes burning into Gale's. "You find them and I'll look for Sid, if you do find them don't hang around okay. Get yourself and the others out. Don't wait for us!" She said her voice filled with a strength she hadn't seen displayed for a while.

"Bu-" Gale began but Sam cut across her and began to back away. "No nothing Gale. Get yourself out! We may not have seen eye to eye, but surprisingly you're one of the only few people I can trust. Get them, get Dewey and get out. I'll find Sid and that psycho!" She said and her voice was commanding.

"Sam if you go around this house alone it's a suicide mission!" Gale spoke up not liking the idea one bit. She was surprisingly worried about the girl. Worried that her recklessness would land her into certain death. Straight into the killers hands.

"He's gonna find me one way or another Gale, and like I said to Dewey, I'm not going down without a fight! Take care of yourself Gale!" She spoke strongly, her eyes glistening ever so slightly. Gale could only stare at her slack jawed. But she didn't get a chance to reply, didn't get a chance to say thank you before Sam was rushing out of the room. Gale just watched her go and breathed out deeply. But for once in her life she listened. She raised the gun up and made her way towards the basement.

Sam searched thoroughly, searching every room. Her heart was pounding in her head and the blood was rushing through her. The only coherent thought she had was to find her friend. Her best friend.

She got to a large white door at the end of the hallway and cautiously approached it. Her grip on the fire poker which she had picked up from one of the studies in her hand tightened around the solid metal. It wasn't much but it brought her some comfort. Trying the knob she was surprised to find it locked. Out of all the doors she tried so far it was the only one which had been locked. The wood was old and splintered and she used her shoulder to bang against it and found that it actually moved under the contact.

Sucking up all the strength she had she took a step back and lunged at it again. As soon as her shoulder hit the wood her arm jarred in pain but the result she wanted happened and the door cracked open. She stumbled in and just about managed to stop herself from falling. She rolled her shoulder to rid the slight ache and looked around. The room was pitch black, even with the faint glow of the lamp in the hallway. Sam squinted her eyes trying her hardest to see but failed.

She was about to turn and leave when something solid hit her on the back sending her tumbling forward and landing on what felt like a desk. The poker was flung from her grasp at the impact and she grunted in pain. Before she could even react someone had a fistful of her hair and slammed her head against the polished oak sending stars streaming into her vision. Finally the adrenaline kicked in and she rounded on her attacker. She threw her hand out haphazardly and it connected with his face causing him to stumble back a little. She took the chance to kick her leg out but he had faster reflexes than her and caught it. He pulled her towards him and threw his fist out the same time hitting her straight in the mouth.

Blood sprayed out of her mouth at the contact as her body reeled at the force of the hit. Another hit was sent straight to her stomach causing her double over and she hissed in pain as a knife slashed through the air and ripped across her back. Sam fell onto her knees hands gripping the desk for support as she tried to heave herself up off the ground but a searing kick to the back of her head sent her flying forward, face first onto the soft carpet.

Using everything she could she hauled herself onto her hands and knees. Her blurred vision swam and she knew what was coming. Before she could even attempt to stand Ghostface kicked out at her head once more, his foot connecting with her temple. As soon as it struck the world went dark and she crumpled to the ground into unconsciousness.

Ghostface just stared down at her and placed the knife in his hand back under his cloaked figure. With that he picked up the rope and bound her hands tightly before hauling her light weight up over his shoulder. With that he left the room, a limp Sam in his arms.

* * *

><p>Sidney was sat in Kincaids office. She hadn't heard off anyone in ages and worry filled the pit of her stomach. Her and Sam were always in contact, as were her and Dewey. So for neither of them to be answering made her stomach do backflips.<p>

As she tried to shake the fear away her eyes landed on a pale blue folder which lay on the desk in front of her. Curiously she opened it and recoiled at its contents. Everything about her, newspaper clippings covered with red circles circling her face. Photo's of her and Sam. She shuddered as she looked at the file, creeped out by its contents and she couldn't help but jump when the phone rang loudly.

"Hello?" She asked lifting Kincaid's phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Her voice echoed back down the phone towards her.

"Who is this?" She said curiously wondering what was going on but once again her own voice was redirected back at her. "Um wh-who's calling?" She spoke up but again her only response was the echo of her own words. She groaned and leaned forward in her chair. "Sam, Dewey, whoever, um, call me back, I can only hear myself." She spoke knowing that it was one of them. But her blood ran cold when her voice disappeared only to be replaced by him.

"I only hear ya too, Sidney." The killer laughed down the phone and Sidney went completely rigid at the sound of that voice. That voice that had been haunting her for years.

"Who is this?" Sidney growled down the phone the hairs on her body standing on edge.

"The question isn't who I am. The question is, who's with me." He chuckled again and almost instantly another familiar voice came to her ears. "Sidney, stay away!" Sam's heavy accented voice came swiftly followed by the splitting sound of flesh hitting flesh and a string of angry curse words.

"Sidney!" Dewey called through the phone as well, scared at hearing her voice. She couldn't come there. She just couldn't. Panic filled Sidney as her friends pained yells came to her ears and before she knew it she was heading towards the door to warn the other officers but his harsh words stopped her in her tracks.

"Don't do it! If you do one thing to attract attention, one thing, I'll kill them all. Now, do you have somewhere we can be alone?" The killer growled at her and Sidney swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Yes." Sidney uttered before making her way into Kincaid's store cupboard.

"Always hard being friends with you, Sidney. When you're friends with Sidney, you die! Well these friends don't have to, Sidney. It's up to you." He questioned a light chuckle following his words. He knew he was getting to her.

"How do I know their voices are-" She posed as she remembered the voice changer he had.

"Are real?" He cut across before continuing. "How do you know you're not hearing things? How do you know I'm not someone in your head? Somewhere, you know." He taunted but stopped when Sam's angry yelling cut across his words.

"You're a sick son of a bitch!" She cursed loudly. "Don't come here Sidney! Please just stay away!" She shouted down the phone but once again the sickening sound of someone getting walloped came to her ears and she cringed at the sound. Her friends were once again being hurt. All because they wanted to get to her. "Sam!" Gale called out watching as the chair her acquaintance was tied to tipped by the force of the punch.

"You're dead!" Sidney growled down the phone her anger at him soaring through the roof.

"I don't want them, I want you! It's simple. You show yourself, they survive, you run, they die!" He yelled down the phone turning around and sending a hefty kick straight into Sam's stomach who was on her side grimacing in pain and then he backhanded Dewey hard across the face. "Oh God! Oh God!" Gale cried out squeezing her eyes shut, unable to look at the scene in front of her.

"Don't you want to know Sidney? Don't you want to know who killed her? Don't you want to know who killed your mother?" He continued to taunt knowing that she would take the bait and come to him.

Sidney gritted her teeth, her hands clenching at her side. "Where?".

"She'd have been so happy, Sidney, to know we'd be together."

"WHERE?" Sidney asked a lot more forcefully this time.

"I'll call you, when you're on your way." He replied simply before hanging up. She put the phone down and banged her fist against the wooden desk. "Shit, shit shit!" She grumbled as she jumped straight into action. Quickly she scooped up Wallace's car keys which were in his side of the desk and continued to rummage until she found what she was looking for. A gun. She was going to finish this once and for all.


	8. I'll Be Dead Before The Day Is Done

Sam, Dewey and Gale were all still tied up in the massive living room of Milton's house. "You alright down there Sam?" Dewey asked craning his head as much as he could to take a peek at the girl who was still tied to the chair which had now tipped over.

"Yeah I'm good… I think!" She groaned her voice muffled by her face being pressed into the expensive looking carpet. She was in pain, her face and stomach ached from his kicks and punches a nauseas feeling kept attacking her, stemming from her first scuffle with him. She knew she definitely had a concussion and so the urge to sleep was overwhelming but she pushed it away forcing her eyes open. Her shoulders and wrists screamed in pain with every little movement, the ropes that were binding them cutting off the circulation and the angle and pressure of her body being pushed into the carpet but still encircling her back and chair was excruciating. "Not the most comfortable position but hey it's better than what I'm used to!" She rasped keeping her focus on her friends who were also tied up just a few yards away.

"What?" Gale asked looking over her shoulder and catching a glimpse of the girls upturned chair.

"Well most times I've come face to face with these guys I've either been stabbed, strung up and drugged, beaten to death. Well you get the picture. I'd take tied to a chair and a few punches any day!" She spoke trying to lighten the atmosphere. She didn't know where he had gone. What he was up to and so trying to humour the other's was the only thing keeping her from losing her mind.

Her words did evoke a small smile out of Dewey who rested his head back against his chair. His own face was littered with little bruises where he had tried to draw his attention off Sam and to him. Their moment of solitude though was broken when his cloaked figure entered the room once more. "So…" Sam trailed off looking up at his figure which towered across her. "Isn't this the part where you spill out you're motives to us helpless hostages?" She scoffed unable to stop herself from antagonizing. She was done being scared. He ignored her words and quickly slapped some tape across Gale and Dewey's mouth effectively silencing them before they could speak and then turned his attention to Sam.

He leaned down and gripped the chair hauling her back up into a sitting position. She bit down on her lip to stop the groan of pain escaping her. She refused to give him the satisfaction. "Haven't you learnt" She spoke her eyes dropping slightly as the sudden movement from horizontal to vertical turned her stomach over again. Definite concussion. "You never get away with it idiot!" She growled and he gave another solid punch to her jaw which whipped her head to the side. Her brain rattled in her skull, and it hurt a lot more than she cared to admit. Her mouth filled with blood at the contact and when she looked back at him she just smirked and spat the mouthful at him spraying his mask with blood.

He tilted his head and moved closer to her putting his masked mouth by her ear. "I've gotten away with it for this long!" He whispered but she was unable to make out the voice in her disorientated state.

He pulled the voice masker out and put it under his mask. "So how does it feel Samantha, to be the supporting act and not the star. That must hurt. That everyone loves Sidney, looks out for Sidney, and who's there to help you?" He taunted circling her in a predatory manner running the knife along her throat as he went making tiny incisions.

She flinched at the contact and gulped very carefully. "That's the way I like it really!" She spoke smoothly working at the knots of her binds which were coming apart thanks to the impact of the chair hitting the ground. "How does it feel to be the villain. The one that everyone hates. The one that everyone really doesn't give a shit about. Constantly hiding in shadows, the freak that no one wants to know!" Sam laughed and Dewey sent her a look which screamed at her stop provoking him.

His entire body went rigid and she knew for a fact that she had gotten to him. "Touched a nerve have I freak!" She laughed out lightly but was silenced by an almighty punch in the gut and a firm backhand across the face which made the pain in her head swell even more. Again once she composed herself she refused to let him know just how much he had actually hurt her then. So the same smirk graced its way onto her face once more. "Oh I definitely have!" She grinned at him spitting out the blood filling her mouth onto the posh carpeting. "So tell me this. Why haven't you killed us yet, you've got us all tied up and immobilised yet here we are?!" She questioned deciding that if she was going to die then she wanted to know his reasons.

"You're part of a bigger plan. The grand finale" He answered simply slicing the knife over her forearm causing a fresh wound.

"You do realise that when every other person has done that, it's led to them dying. Trying to be all flashy, please you couldn't be original if you tried" She said keeping him distracted whilst she tried to undo her binds which were quickly falling apart. As expected his first response was a firm punch square to the nose instantly making it bleed. Her head rolled around on her shoulders and she honestly wished he would hit her in the stomach and not head anymore. It was pounding angrily and she was sure that any second she would lose her lunch.

"Think of them as pieces on a chess board, expendable! I'm in a whole different league Samantha. You underestimate me!" He spoke perching himself on the edge of the settee and looked at her.

She laughed lightly shaking her head gingerly at him. "I think you'll find it's the other way round, me and Sidney wouldn't still be alive now would we if we didn't know exactly what you're about!" She snorted and she could see Dewey glare at her trying to get her to be quiet but she didn't listen to him. "Unlike you're other victims, I'm not afraid to die. I bet it's killing you knowing that you don't hold that fear over me and Sid, the main characters as you put it!" And she gave him a bloody smile. The bonds were nearly undone as feeling began to swim back into her numb hands.

"I'm gonna really enjoy killing you!" He snarled finally losing control of himself and as he was about to reach her and plunge the knife into her over and over the loud roaring of an engine hit his ears. The knife was pressed right up against the skin of her stomach and she was holding her breath. "Let the final act commence!" He chuckled putting the knife in his pocket and placing some duct tape over her mouth finally silencing the girl. He pulled out his phone and with one last look around his hostages he exited dialling the number he needed.

Sidney exited the car the phone in her shaking hands. This was it. This was where it was all going to end. As she walked along the pool she couldn't help but notice the dead body of one of the cast members, his head split open and lying in his own blood. "Shit." She grumbled kneeling down next to him.

The phone rang loudly and with a steadying breath she answered. "What?!" She snarled angrily at him eyes scanning the surrounding area. "You follow directions well, Sidney. Now welcome to the final act. See that metal detector? Use it. All over, Sidney, everywhere." He chuckled down the phone and she picked up the metal detector and ran it all over her bar her leg. "Everywhere. The other leg too." He yelled and she groaned as it buzzed loudly. "Show it to me" He growled and she held up the small pistol in her hand. "Throw it in the pool! And now come inside, Sidney." He said satisfied that she had been disarmed.

"No fucking way. How do I know they're not dead already?" She growled back her entire body on edge.

"They're right inside waiting for you. Look for yourself" He told her and she approached the house cautiously. She looked through the open doors and could see all three of her friends tied up, beaten but alive. "Now that we're all here, the party can begin." He laughed before hanging up. With that she ran into the house and straight to Sam who was nearest to her. She ripped the tape off of her face, then Dewey then Gale.

She ran back over to Sam and helped to pull off the last of her binds hurriedly. "Are you okay?" She asked and the girl nodded at her. "You all okay?" She asked looking around at the other who all nodded as well. "Shit where is he?" She asked looking around the room but found nothing.

"I don't know." Sam groaned shaking her head lightly to try and get her bearings. Everything was swimming around her but the haze was clearing slowly. She looked up at her friend and sent her a small smile and Sidney returned it but the colour left Sam's cheeks quickly as she noticed Ghostface spring up behind her. "He's behind you Sid!" Sam yelled but Sidney responded to late and she was met with a soaring backhand across the face.

Ghostface looked at her and drew his knife. "Oh, shit!" Dewey yelled struggling with his own binds. Sam was struggling to get out of the chair as her head swam and went to go and help her friend when Sidney rolled over onto her back and drew another gun from her ankle. "Think again. It's your turn to scream, asshole!" She yelled at him and practically emptied the clip into Ghostface's body. In a few seconds he crumpled to the ground and silence fell over them, everyone breathing heavy.

"YEAH!" Dewey cheered as Sam slowly unwrapped the tape from around his hands and feet. Sidney got up to her feet and walked over to Gale helping to get her binds off but Sam's gasp pulls her attention away. "What's wrong?" Sidney asked and Sam just pointed at the spot where Ghostface was. "He's gone!" She got out leaving Dewey to undo the rest as she leaned up against the wall heavily, her stomach continuing to do cartwheels and her head feeling like it was filled with lead.

"Where is he?" Gale pondered and watched as Sid picked up her gun and walked towards the hallway.

"Be careful." Sam croaked from her spot by the wall and Sidney nodded at her before slowly walking into the hall. All of them jumped when instead of Ghostface jumping out it was Detective Kincaid. Everyone bar Sidney visibly relaxed.

"I heard shots. Tyson's dead. What's going on?" Kincaid asked his own gun raised up into the air aiming straight at Sidney. The two were staring fiercely at each other trying to work out was exactly was going on.

"What are you doing here Kincaid?" Sidney asked firmly and Sam walked up to her side shakily wondering what the hell was going on.

"Looking for you. Tyson said there was a party here tonight. I thought, "Uh-oh, third act celebration." I thought I'd better check it out." He said but Sidney didn't believe him. Sam gently put her hand on the gun and tried to lower it, but in her weakened state and Sidney's fierce determination the action didn't work.

"Sid what the hell? Put the gun down!" Sam said confused by her friends actions. Surely Kincaid wasn't the killer. But then that little voice told her that she couldn't trust anyone anymore.

"Alone? Where's your partner?" Sidney said ignoring Sam and putting all of her attention into the man in front of her who she was eyeing suspiciously. Kincaid slowly lowered his gun and raised his arms to reassure her that he meant no harm.

"Ok. Miss Prescott, I'm here to help. Put the gun down. Put the gun down!" He said holstering his once again and stepping closer. With a loud sigh she lowered the gun and allowed him to near but as he was about out to speak Ghostface jumped out from the side. Kincaid launched forward and pushed Sidney out of the way. She fell and hit her head hard on the corner of Dewey's chair, lying motionless and oblivious to the events surrounding her.

Even though he had gotten Sidney out of the way he hadn't managed to get the blonde and Ghostface's momentum caused him to ram straight into the girl sending her flying through the glass coffee table. Before Ghostface could launch for any of the girls he grabbed him and began swinging him around.

"SID! Wake up Sid! Sid come on! Wake up! Sam!" Dewey called out looking between the two girls who were both down on either side of him. Both stirring and getting back up to their feets.

"Sidney! Sid! Samantha!" Gale urged looking between them frantically as she worked at the incredibly tight binds around her ankles. Sidney was the first up to her feet and grabbed her gun turning to face Ghostface who had just knocked Kincaid clean out. "Shoot the fucker! Shoot him!" Gale cried out and Sidney listened and fired at the masked man but he ducked out of the way.

She went to shoot again but the clip clicked signalling that it was empty. Her eyes widened but with all the strength she could possibly pour into her voice she said. "You want me mother fucker, come get me!". With that she turned and sprinted out of the room hearing everyone's cries.

Sam stumbled around the world swimming and she doubled over and vomited violently holding onto the wall for support. She could hear Sid running away from the area and focused hard, getting her bearing once more. Adrenaline began to course through her veins, speeding up the world around her and with that she took off after her friend and the monster chasing her.

Sid ran hard and tried the door she had come through but it wouldn't open. She heard Ghostface behind her and only just managed to get out of the way as he smashed straight through the glass door. Taking her opportunity she sprinted to a door at the end of the hallway and went through slamming and locking it behind her. Ghostface pounded ferociously at the door as she looked around panicking trying to find a way out. As she spun on the spot her eyes caught sight of a light coming from under one of the bookcases. She ran to it hearing Ghostface's angry cries and yanked all of the books off the shelf leaving only one which seemed stuck to it. She tugged on the book and the case moved forward and revealed a door.

As she swung it open she heard another presence outside the door. "Sid keep running!" Came Sam's groggy voice as she grabbed a hold of Ghostface swinging him into one of the photos. Sid hesitated when she heard her friend cry out in pain but again her friend yelled for her to run. So she slipped through the door and shut it behind her, praying that the other's would be okay.

She backed away from the door and turned to be met with a massive screening room with a video clip playing on the screen. "Sid... come in here... please... it's just me Sid." Came her mother's all familiar voice and she couldn't help but be drawn into the large room. The room was incredibly dark and was expensively furnished. But she didn't notice any of that, only the images of her mother on the screen which had captivated her.

"Oh, I was so pretty. Everybody loved me! Have you missed me Sidney?" Came the voice from nearby and she turned to see the same bloodied sheet covering the killer. Her blood ran cold as she saw it. Her eyes then drifted to the groggied form of Sam whom he had on her knees holding her by the hair tightly. The two made brief eye contact, a silent goodbye between two best friends just in case they didn't get out of this. "Would you like to hold me one last time? What's the matter? What are you staring at? Don't you remember your" And his voice changes back to it's normal tone. "Mother?" With that he yanks the sheet off left only in his garments to disguise him. Sidney sprinted to the door but as she reached it the lock click shut. Again she tried another door but the same happened and she groaned in frustration. "You're not going anywhere Sidney! It's time you came to terms with me, and with mother! Maybe you never knew her at all, Sidney. Maybe you can't get past the surface of things!" He laughed and ripped open his cloak to reveal a sturdy bulletproof vest.

"Who the hell are you?" She said strongly eyes flicking between her tormentor and her friend on the floor who was dazed and confused and almost completely immobilized.

"The other half of you! I searched for a mother too, and actress named Rina Reynolds. I tried to find her my whole life. And four years ago I actually tracked her down. Knocked on her door thinking she'd welcome me with open arms, but she had a new life and a new name, Maureen Prescott! You were the only child she claimed Sidney. She shut me out in the cold forever, her own son!" He threw Sam forward leaving her to lie on her side drifting in and out of consciousness. Then with both his hands free he ripped off the mask off and threw it down. And now stood in front of her was Roman Bridger.

Sidney was stunned into silence. Roman. He was the killer. "Roman Bridger, director." He spoke and then placed the voice changer to his lips. "And brother." He spoke up opening his arms wide. He moved a step closer and stuck his foot into Sam's side to see if she was strong enough to try and take him. She didn't move, and the only sound was a sharp gasp of pain. Once again he turned his attention to his sister and moved forward again. "She slammed the door in my face Sid, said I was Rina's child and Rina was dead. And it struck me, what a good idea! So I watched her, made a little home movie, a little family film. Seems Maureen, mom, she really got around. I mean, Cotton was one thing, everybody knew about that. Billy's father, that was the key. Your boyfriend didn't like seeing his daddy in my movie too much, didn't like it at all. And once I supplied the motivation. All the kid needed was a few pointers. Have a partner to sell out in case you get caught, find someone to frame, it was like he was making a movie!" He said pointing at the screen which showed video's of Maureen, Cotton and Billy's father.

"You. This is all because of you." She said in complete shock that he was behind everything. He was the one pulling all of the strings. All the way from the start.

"I'm a director Sid, I direct." He grinned madly looking at his long lost sister with glee. Everything had come full circle. "I had no idea that they were gonna make a film of their own. And what a film it turned out to be, huh? I mean introducing Sidney the victim, Sidney the survivor, Sidney the STAR!" He barked loudly at her and she winced at the words. "And of course how could we forget about Sam the Supporting Star, Sam the superhero, Sam… The sucker!" He growled kicking his foot into her already battered side once again. She hissed in pain as she began to come back into consciousness. Her eyes instantly landed on Sidney and she reached out for her only to find herself being thrown backwards roughly away from her. Slowly she staggered up to her feet keeping her eyes trained on him.

"You've been so much trouble since the start Sam. Constantly getting in the way, protecting Sidney for god knows what reason?! You literally just fall out of the sky and make everything a hundred times harder for me!" He growled punching out his hand straight into her jaw sending her flying backwards over the small table. The wood splintered everywhere and she landed in a heap amongst it all.

"What can I say? I have that effect on people!" She spoke spitting out a mouthful of blood onto the floor beside her before rolling onto her back and carefully stumbling to her feet once again. "I bet that's been eating you for years right, everything you tried just went to shit exactly like all of your fucking movies!" She laughed at him and his face flushed and flared in anger. Sam glanced at Sidney who now had a tight hold of a heavy metal lamp in her hand. And it was at that moment that Sidney really clicked on to what Sam was doing. She was distracting him, pulling the attention away from Sidney to give her a chance to arm herself. She couldn't take her eyes off the knife that was waving violently around getting nearer to her friend with every second.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Roman yelled angrily jabbing the knife at Sam who jumped back out of the way of it. "I'm gonna enjoy this!" He snarled and threw himself forward at the eldest of the two girls. Sam practically rolled over the back of the settee and only just caught sight of Sidney springing onto Roman's back pulling the attention back to her. He swung around trying to buck his half sister off of him but she clung on tightly scratching at his neck and eyes. Sam took the opportunity to hit back as well and she grabbed a hold of a heavy glass vase and brought it down over the side of his head. Sidney let go of him instantly avoiding the pieces of glass as Sam swung at him again, this time with the broken table leg. She caught him on the other side of his head this time and grabbed a hold of Sidney, keeping her close to her side. Roman stumbled slightly before looking up at the girls with a sadistic bloody grin. In one last desperate bid he lurched forward at Sidney who's eyes widened and she felt unable to move as the knife neared her. She clamped her eyes shut and waited for the feel of knife through flesh. She heard it. And a sharp gasp. But it wasn't her. She cracked her eyes open slowly and what she saw made her stomach churn.

There in front of her was Sam. The other end of the knife visibly protruding through her back. She watched as the knife was pulled out of her and she stumbled slightly forward into Roman who was holding her up, before it was plunged into her friend again, this time a lot more ferociously. Sidney winced but she was literally glued to the spot, unable to move, unable to tear her eyes away from the scene right before her eyes. "You were always the supporting actress Sam. Even you knew that you'd die before her, for her!" Roman spoke quietly into her ear as her hands desperately clung to him to keep herself upright. Her voice was lodged in her throat and her entire body felt like it had been by a match. "You were the Martyr of my story, the tragic hero, and the tragic hero always has to die, to suffer. And you dying makes for a fantastic climax, Sidney's torment, heartbreak!" He sniggered sending a glance at Sidney over Sam's shoulder who was literally frozen in shock.

He pushed her off of him and she turned to face Sidney. Blood was trickling out of the side of her mouth, and she knew that it wasn't from a cut lip. Her top was now almost completely crimson and she was covered in bruises and cuts. "Sid" Was all Sam could get out before falling forward into Sidney's open arms. She lowered them both down to the ground cradling the girl tightly to her chest. Everything was now happening at once as her mind caught up with her body and she grabbed a hold of one of the pillows and pressed it down tightly over her wound. "You're gonna be okay Sam, yeah!? Just keep your eyes open and focused on me!" Sidney practically begged as she pushed a stray matted piece of hair out of her face.

Sam was trying to focus on Sidney and her words but that was nearly impossible. Everything around her was blurring and doubling and every sound was echoing around her mind. The pain was practically numb now and she knew she was close to the end. She could feel it. She'd had her second, third, fourth chances. She'd used up all of her nine lives. Her lids felt heavy and she wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and drift away but Sidney's voice was dragging her back. "Don't you dare do this now!" Sidney begged unable to stop tears escaping her eyes. No matter how hard she tried to hold them back they refused to and so more slid down her cheeks landing on her friends blood stained face. "Come on!" She pleaded shaking the girl to keep her awake.

"Don't… let h-him break you!" Sam managed to choke out as more blood began to force it's way from her throat and out of her mouth. She grabbed a hold of Sidney's hands which were covering her wounds and squeezed them her energy fading with each movement she made. "You're s-stronger than he is. B-better" She continued sending the smallest of smiles at her. "And you ca-can do this. W-with or without m-me" Sam slurred as everything began to slowly shut down around her.

Sidney shook her head back and forth her voice getting lost in her throat. "No I can't. I can't lose you, not now! Don't you dare let go!" Sidney half sobbed and Roman's cruel laugh could be heard from the other side of the room.

"It's too late Sid. She was always meant to die, it's been part of the script from the very first movie!" Roman drawled watching the scene play out in delight. "Call her deadweight, you're the star, the main girl after all. With her out of the way you're all alone, lost and broken. Ripe for the picking!" He continued and Sidney couldn't even look at him as anger and heartbreak collided inside of her.

"We k-knew this day w-would come eventually!" Sam conceded as she continued to fade. "It was g-gonna be me o-or you, and I'd rather i-it be me not y-you. And I-I'd do it a-again if I had t-to" She said quietly her voice now barely above a whisper. "But n-now the hard p-part is up to y-you. Finish h-him" She managed as her head lolled to the side slowly but still managing to maintain eye contact with Sidney. Sid nodded at her a determined gaze on her devastated face. Sidney watched her, shaking her head madly as her friends eyes rolled to the back of head and the hands that were lightly grasping hers fell to the side.

"No, No, No please don't do this. Don't you dare leave me!" She cried out pulling her friends limp body up tight to her chest. She buried her head into the girls cold shoulder as fresh sobs overcame her body.

"It's over Sis. She's gone, looks like it's just you and me now!" Roman clapped and Sidney finally looked up at her antagonist her eyes filled with a burning rage. He had taken everything. Every single thing she cared about he had ripped away from her.

"Fine" Sidney growled keeping her arms protectively around the girl in her grasp. "You got what you wanted, hero and villain face to face. Well you know what happens now, the villain dies!" She bellowed at him at Sam's words spun around her mind. _You're better than him._

"Exactly! But, I'm not the villain, Sid, you are!" He laughed before trudging over to the cupboard and wrenching it open. Sid gasped as she saw what he had brought out. There in front of her was now a bound and gagged John Milton. "Here he is, the man who gave away our mother's innocence! Huh, what he did to her made her a slut, didn't it, huh? She never recovered from that night, right here in this room! They fucked her three ways from Sunday, ruined her life. Ruined yours too, didn't it, Sid. Do you hate him Sid? Come one, I know you do. I'm sure you do!" He taunted as he sliced slowly at Milton's writhing figure.

"No!" Sidney shouted back wondering what he was up to. _Why was he telling her all this?._ She sent another glance at the girl who was wrapped tightly in her arms and almost cried out in joy when she saw her eyelids flutter ever so slightly. She was still alive. She was still fighting. But she didn't dare say a thing, Roman had to think that Sam was dead. Otherwise he would really take the girl from her.

Sidney was so lost in her hope that she was only snapped from it when her own voice echoed in her ears. "I know who you are. I know what happened to my mother, and I want you to understand, I'm gonna make you pay!" Came her voice from the tape recorder in Roman's hand.

"That's what the police are gonna find on Milton's answering machine right next to his lifeless mutilated corpse" He laughed at him before ripping the tape off of the old mans mouth.

"You don't have to do this Roman. Just tell me what you want, I can make it happen. Any picture, name your budget, script approval, final cut!" Milton begged looking up at Roman who was just smiling madly.

"I already have it!" He said simply before slitting his throat with ease. The man's body crumpled to the ground as his life blood left him.

"NO! God, you spineless bastard!" Sidney yelled at him before laying Sam down on her side and standing to full height. She was ready to take the bastard. Ready to take him down once and for all.

"No Sid, that would be you! You did it all, you did it, you killed them all even your closest friend." He laughed pointing his knife at Sam. "The only person who loved you, you butchered her. Living in total isolation, the pressure of another movie about you, the discovery the Milton destroyed Mommy Dearest, you finally just snapped!" He said to her cockiness oozing from every pore. "And who's our hero? The sole survivor, the one who bravely faced down the psychopath and killed her with her own knife. You're gonna pay for the life you stole from me Sid. For the mother, and for the family, and for the stardom, and for, goddammit, everything you had that should've been mine!" He screamed as his madness began to cloud every atom of him.

"God, why don't you stop your whining and get on with it, I've heard this shit before!" Sidney yelled back as her own anger built up. This was her chance. Her last chance.

"STOP!" Roman screamed again the knife waving around wildly.

"You know why you kill people, Roman, do you? Because you choose to, there is no one else to blame!" Sidney yelled her hand tightening around the candlestick holder.

"God fucking dammit!" He screamed as he began to lose control of the situation. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening.

"Why don't you take some FUCKING RESPONSIBILITY!" Sidney screamed raising the candlestick up in the air ready to attack.

"FUCK YOU!" He screamed and rushed towards her knife first. Sidney dodged his attack and hit him with the candlestick holder and he fell to the side from the harsh blow. Sidney swung around and aimed for his head once again but he moves just at the last minute. Roman gathered his bearings and grabbed it away. Unarmed Sidney spun on her heels and ran around one of the pillars but he was faster and dived through the air tackling her straight to the ground. Sidney groaned but jumped to her feet and picked up one of the vases and smashed it across his head before chuckling the table stand it was resting on.

Seeing his momentary hesitation she turn to run once again but before she knew it he had a tight hold of her ankle and yanked her to the ground. Getting the upper hand he swung his fist straight into her jaw stunning her but Sidney responded just as ferociously and landed a blow of her own. He went for her again but she ducked the punch only to fall foul of a fierce backhand that caused her entire body to rotate. Roman pounced and slammed her head down onto the bar stunning her. Grabbing the knife from the floor he brought it down on her head but he missed by mere inches. Sidney pulled herself out of his grasp and turned punching him hard again and following that up with smashing a glass across his head. Roman collapsed to the ground and taking her chance once again she picked up a chair high over her head and was about to bring it down on him when he kicked his foot causing her to fall to the ground the chair shattering on top of her. Roman now having the upper hand once again kicked his foot out hard into her stomach lifting her body off the floor. He continued his assault on her, gripping her by the hair before kicking her solidly in the stomach once more. She tried to fight back from the attacks but he was too quick as more blows rained down on her. She felt two hands grab her by the collar and launch her to her feet only to receive another firm punch to the face which caused her to crumple straight back down to the ground. Praying that she would get a respite was pointless though as the next thing she knew he had his hands wrapped around her throat squeezing the air from her lungs.

She tried to fight back against his grip but his attacks had weakened her and now she didn't have the energy. Spots were dancing in her eyes and she could feel herself slipping away when all of a sudden the lights went out and she felt herself falling back onto the carpeted floor.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she could see Kincaid creep into the room his gun drawn. She shook her head weakly trying to warn him but it was too late. Before she could croak out a word Roman was on him in a flash and in one quick movement the Detective was now face down on the floor unconscious.

Roman turned his head away from Kincaid and focused his attention on Sidney who was now stood there knife in her hand. "Hey! Lose something?" She taunted holding it up high for him to see.

"Found something" He laughed before grasping the gun off of the floor and pointing it at Sid. Bang. Bang. Sidney felt the bullets hit her and instantly her legs went from beneath her. She tried to breathe but the pain was nauseating. His footsteps registered in her ears and just as she looked up at him he aimed the gun at her chest and fired again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gail cried as she barged against the door angrily. No matter how hard they tried to get in there nothing was happening.

"There's gotta be another way in!" Dewey yelled searching for anything and everything. He had to get in there. They could be hurt. Dead. "If you've hurt them I swear I'll kill you!" Dewey screamed bashing on the door in a rage.

Roman smirked at the door and twirled the gun in his hand. It was nearly time. He spun around to go back to Sidney but recoiled when he looked at the spot where he had left her. She was gone. His madness turned into a blind fury and without even knowing that he did it he began to smash up the cinema room.

Sidney was trying to catch her breath as air began to fill her lungs once again. She hid behind the bar and tried to be as quiet as possible as she heard him smashing up the place in a temper. She didn't have long. If he found her first then she was dead. Looking up at the bar she could see a sharp knife sticking out of an ice bucket and carefully reached up to grab it biting her lip to stop the hiss of pain escaping as her ribs screamed in protest.

Pulling out her cell she knew what she had to do. Finding the number she dialled and breathed out to calm her nerves. When the ring tone hit her ears she knew he was close. Too close. Before he could even answer it she dived up from behind the bar and stuck the knife into his back. Roman tumbled forwards to the ground landing on his back and cried out in pain. "I shot you." He got out as he looked up at her form which was kneeling beside him. Sidney just pulled up her shirt to reveal a bulletproof vest. "I guess we think alike."

"Mother's dead, and there's nothing you can do about that. I still got to make my movie." Roman smiled up at her his wound throbbing angrily.

"'Stab 3' right?" She said and he nodded. With that she raised the knife and plunged it down into his chest. Just as she did the door finally crashed open and in ran Dewey and Gale who took in the scene before them. "Kincaid? Hang in there." Gale said as she knelt down next to the detective who was slowly coming too. She looked around noticing the absence of someone and squinted through the darkness. That was when her gaze landed on a limp foot poking out from behind the settee. _Oh no?!._ Gale ran over to the otherside of the room and gasped as her eyes landed on Sam. Sidney didn't know why she did it, what told her to do it, but carefully she grabbed his hand and squeezed as his eyes closed.

Sidney breathed out and got to her feet. It was over. It was all finally over. She turned and went to walk over to Sam when Dewey's voice took back her focus. "Be careful, Sid. Randy said the killer is always superhuman." He spoke his voice shaky but Sidney continued on towards her friend and she prayed that she was still breathing.

"Yeah, well, he wasn't superhuman Dewey. He wasn't superhuman at all." She shrugged but instantly regretted her words as a loud primal howl hit her ears. Roman sprung up from the ground knife in his hand as he ran towards Dewey. Dewey began unloading the ammo into Roman. One shot. Two shot. Three shot. Four shot. "FUCKING KILL ME! YOU CAN'T FUCKING KILL ME!" He screamed the bullets having no effect on his protected chest. "Head! Head! HEAD! Shoot him in the head." Sidney screamed as Roman neared and with that Dewey lifted the gun and higher and fired off one last shot straight into the man's forehead. As soon as the bullet made contact he collapsed to the ground. Finally dead.

Sidney continued on her way over to Sam, Dewey on her shoulder. He hadn't noticed the other girl until now. "Please no!" He stammered as he watched Sidney weakly collapse next to their friend and pull her back into her lap. She placed two fingers to her throat desperately searching for a pulse. Finally she found one. But it was weak. Too weak. "Ring an ambulance. Something!" Sidney cried out in exhaustion as she tightened her hold on the girl in her arms.

"We have Sid!" Gale managed to get out as she took a step back from the two. The amount of blood that had pooled around the girl was frightening.

"Come on Sam. Keep fighting it you hear me?!" Sidney said into the girls ear and if she hadn't been so close to the girl then she wouldn't have heard the pained whisper that she had to strain to hear. "Y-ou d-did i-it!" Sam's groggy voice came and her eyes cracked open slightly.

Sidney nodded and smiled at the girl as more tears escaped. "Yeah, he's dead Sam. He can't hurt us anymore!" She said her voice filled with reassurance and Sam weakly nodded.

"I k-knew you c-could do it!" Sam croaked out as a ghost of smile played on her blood covered lips. "Y-you don't h-have to b-be scared a-anymore!".

"None of us do. Now I need you to hang on a little bit longer okay. Paramedics are on their way and they're gonna get you patched up in no time!" Sidney said forcing the hope into her voice. Dewey and Gale just watched in sadness both unable to speak as they took in the scene in front of them.

"I-m n-not gonna l-last that long S-sid, We b-both know t-that!" She slurred out grasping her friends hand with as much strength as she could muster. "You're g-gonna have t-to live for b-both of us now o-okay?!" She forced out and Sid shook her head furiously.

"Please Sam. Don't leave me. Please don't leave me, I can't do this without you!" Sidney cried out completely distraught.

"Y-you can, and you w-will! You're m-my best friend. My s-sister and I love y-you yeah! Rem-ember that t-there's people w-who love you!" Sam got out as a lone tear escaped her eyes. And as soon as the words had left her mouth her breath hitched in her chest and her bright blue eyes fluttered shut. She would never see them again.

"No!" Sidney tried to scream but it came out as more of a whisper. Gale buried her head into Dewey's shoulder unable to watch the heart breaking scene in front of them. Dewey bowed his head down covering his tears. He'd always thought she would always be there. Through everything. She would survive. How wrong he was.

Sidney clutched her friends lifeless body to her chest as sobs racked her frame. The only person who ever really mattered. The only person who had her back no matter what. The only family she really had left. She was gone. Sam was gone.

* * *

><p>Rain pounded down around Woodsboro. The weather well and truly fit the mood of the day. Sombre. Depressing. Sidney was stood at the foot of the grave, Dewey and Gale to her right and her father to her left, holding an umbrella over their heads. Several other people had also gathered around the grave, each with their own connections to the girl, but none as strong as Sidney's. She tried to hold back the tears but it was impossible. There was no way she could not cry from the loss of her best friend.<p>

The strong oak casket was perched in front of her as the Vicar gave his words, not that Sidney registered any of them. A week had passed since that harrowing night back at Milton's mansion and she still couldn't get her head around it all. Having a brother who masterminded the entire ordeal. Losing Sam.

Finally the time had come and people began to step forward and place a lone flower down on top of the casket. Sidney never took her eyes off of the box once. The box that contained her friend. Dewey reached over and grabbed a hold of Sidney's hand, squeezing tightly. He could see how much this had damaged her, how much it had truly broken the girl.

The other funeral goers had began to ebb away, paying their last respects and heading off back to their perfect little lives, their perfect worlds. The only ones left were Sidney, Dewey and Gale. Neil had slipped away quietly unable to bear the pain his daughter was in and look at the grave of the girl he called a daughter. Gale and Dewey placed their flowers down on the casket, Dewey had tears pricking at his eyes but he held them at bay whilst Gale also kept that stiff upper lip, holding back the torrents of emotions she truly felt. She wouldn't show her emotions. Gale Weathers had no emotions, what people knew of anyway.

Now it was Sidney's turn and she stepped forward on shaky legs and placed the singular white lily down onto the casket, her fingertips brushing against the solid wood as if she could truly touch her friend. Gale and Dewey backed off, giving her time alone with older girl. "Why did you go?" Sidney choked out as the tears continued to pound at her cheeks. "I've never felt this alone in my life… I knew I needed you in my life, by my side from the start, but now that you're not here… Now that you're not here it hurts so badly… Sure it's over. The nightmare is over. But it took you away and I know that if I could go back to that moment I'd do something different…" Sidney forced out as she stroked the wood gingerly. She was getting absolutely soaked but she didn't care. That was the least of her problems.

"I hate you so much for stepping in front of that knife, I hate you for dying. Dying for me. I never wanted anyone to die for me… But you have. But at the same time I can't hate you. You saved my life, you sacrificed everything for me, for me to keep on living, but it's hard without you there! And then I think about how lucky I am to have had someone like you covering my back at every turn. You got me through these last few years, I owe everything to you Sam!" She said as her voice became more pained and strained with each passing sentence. She didn't know whether Sam could hear or not but she hoped she could. "I just wish I could see you one more time… To speak to you… But I know that's never going to happen." She crumpled to her knees at the side of the coffin unable to stand the pain any longer. Her body rested weakly against it as fresh sobs overcame her.

After managing to regain her composure Sidney let her fingertips brush across the photo of her friend which stood on top of the coffin. "I want you to know Sam… That I love you so much, you were my sister, even if it wasn't by blood. You were my girl, my confidant, my best friend… And I'm going to miss you, but I'll keep my promise… I'm going to live life for the both of us, for me and for you. Because you deserve it!" Sidney cried and she could hear slushy footsteps coming from behind her. Without any words Dewey pulled her up off the muddy ground and kept his arm around her shoulders tightly.

"I love you Sam… And thank you!" Sidney said strongly a ghost of a smile flickering on her tears stained lips. "Thank you for making me strong. Thank you for saving my life. Thank you for being you!" Sidney said as she began to back away from the grave her heart breaking at every step. Her fingertips once again brushed across the head stone as she read the inscription.

**Samantha Stafford, 22, Beloved sister and friend**

**September 21st 1978 – August 5th 2001**

**"Hard times don't create heroes. It is during the hard times when the hero within us is revealed."**

"Goodbye Sam…" Sidney said in a pained whisper before finally tearing herself away from the grave side and going towards the car.

"I never thought I'd say this but I miss her already!" Gale spoke honestly. The two had never had a great relationship, but Gale couldn't deny the fondness and admiration she had for the young woman. "Who am I going to wind up now?" She added on and that roused delicate laughs from Dewey and Sidney who couldn't stop themselves from releasing a small smile at Gale's words.

"I bet she's thinking the exact same thing!" Dewey said softly squeezing Sidney gently. "But just think Sid, she's probably happy now. She's with her family once again, with Tom!" He comforted and Sidney nodded at his words and wiped away the tears with her sleeve.

"Yeah… You're right… She's happy. She's home!" Sidney smiled lightly as she thought of Sam being reunited with her family and the only man she'd ever loved. Thomas Pendragon and Sam Stafford, reunited after all this time. The thought ignited a spark inside of Sidney and it took a hold of her like a raging bush fire. She was going to get through this. She was strong, and even though Sam wasn't with her in person she knew that she would be there in spirit. With a smile on her lips she sent one last longing glance at the coffin which was visible from the car. Sidney knew she could get through this, that she would climb out of the darkness and into the light, that she'd survive. She was a survivor.

* * *

><p><strong>Cardiff International Airport. September 6th 2001<strong>

A young woman strolled through the bustling airport, luggage in one hand and tickets in the other. Her blonde hair was tied up in a tight bun on the top of her head and she wore a leather jacket and dark jeans. She arrived at security and handed them the passport and ticket. "Welcome home Miss Pendragon" The security man said flashing the young woman a flirtatious smile. She scoffed loudly at him and continued on through the airport. Familiar accents that matched her own hit her ears and she felt soothed by the voices. She was definitely back in Wales. She was back to her roots. Back to her home.

She was ready to start her new life. For the sake of herself and for Sid it was a necessary sacrifice. Being together made them a bigger target, removing herself made it easier for Sid to live no matter how much it hurt her to leave her friend behind to grieve. To move forward. And as Samantha Stafford Pendragon exited the airport she allowed herself to smile. The first smile in a long time. This was their second chance. And she was going to take it with both hands.

**The end is only the beginning.**

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have it all. The trilogy is complete. Thank you for those who have stuck by me and my ridiculous gaps in updates. It truly does mean a lot to me. Scream 4 is already in the works so keep an eye out for that all. Thanks again you lovely bunch of people. Much love.<strong>

**Gwen :)**


End file.
